Without a Doubt
by The Rain Will Fade
Summary: Kidnapped by Bosco slave traders, Rhem's life takes a 180 flip as she's tossed into a life that she thought would never be hers again. Next Gen.
1. Hello Reader

Hello reader, I have changed the rating, after looking at how others rate their stories I think this might a little violent for a 't' rating. Not that I go overly descriptive it's just a lot; Also swearing. There most likely won't be any full-on, lemon cause the main character is barely a teen and (is) a teen later on. Although, there is a lot of abuse that occurs during the story, so maybe I should put a warning out now.

And last but not least Hiro Mashima(I hope I spelled that right) owns the characters of FairyTail and I own my Oc's. With all ado ENJOY THE STORY, :D (please)


	2. chapter 1

"So mom i was think-" I stared in horror as I watched the life seem to fade from her eyes, pleading me to run and find shelter. From somewhere that isn't here. "Mom?" I softly questioned her eyes still screaming; slowly yet softly she moved her mouth.

"Run" she mummbled, the man looking at me with an intent that sent a shrill chill down my back.

The blood oozing from her mouth as she continues to mumble things that are to incoherent because of the blood clogging her throat. She is a strong woman? Why couldnt she dispose of him herse.f? She has before. But now it seems she's left defenseless and dead, and where am i placed in all of this? I stumbled backwards reaching into the house, i dont think i can comprehend this.

"Well now thats out of way..." he threw her body roughly onto the ground, as she if she was piece of dirt. "How dare you" i yelled at the man, his black hair in a crop cut and his seemingly black eyes holding any sense of moral remorse for the life he'd taken. It angered her to see how he disregarded the world with such a lack of care.

"How dare i? Well, you see, i saw i good profit and the little lady could have agreed but, instead she said 'no' and now shes dead and cant even gain a pro]fit." His voice is so calm for someone who just killed a woman in cold blood. Tears muddled my dark eyes, and my lower lip had found it's way under my teeth, heavily i sucked in a shaky breath. "What are you gonna cry now, now that's your mommy's dead?"

I looked down at the Lush grAss. She's g0ne forever. And I'll never get to see he again. Tears started to flow down my face like heavy rain on window. "Come on lets go" he grabbed my hands and put them together, binding them with heavy cuffs. Why won't i put up a fight like normally do? Fear Panged at my angry soul and i found myself glaring at the tall man angrily, feeling a tug at the cuffs, i leaned back, "Im not going anywhere you prick" i gritted out, my hands stubbornly infront of me.

"Oh? Fiesty one are you" he chided as i turned around and stared back at her body, and in a rash decision i darted for her. I need a goodbye.

"Oh no you dont, im on a schedule and i think youll sell for a pretty penny, so lets go." I let out small shriek as i yanked backwards, my body flailing as i flew through the sky and back onto the ground with a thud. He walked over to me and leaned over, his eyes full of malice, with a fearful look in my eyes i stared up. "Why did you do this?" Awkward impulses of anger kept taking me over and with them i acted brash, quickly i kicked my leg up, almost knocking him in the face. But he's quick and caught it before i could really do anything, taking my leg, he held and grabbed a piece of rope from his side. With horror in my eyes i stated to flail around kicking, scratching, hitting, anything. But none of it worked, he just held me down and tied me up like a roast. Picking me up, i continued to flail, a now added course of screaming added to my charade of 'let me go', and as i much as i wish he did, he didnt.

taking the moment i lifted my head up, i stared at the fading part of my life. The old wood cabin sitting tucked away in the woods with moss and vines crawling up its side and onto the roof that'd sometimes leak in the rain. The way the green grass would litter itself with yellow weeds and pink; purple flowers, the old door that creak when mom would call me in from playing outside. Trees that'd surround themselves with vines, snakes, slugs, and other types of bugs that i had made friends of. Softly i glanced over to mom, her body in an almost fetal position, blood pooling around her wild head of curls. There's too many memories to think of, she's not just a memory, she's a part of me. How can i go on without her? Everything always boiled down to her good judgement of things. What will i do now.

tears gushed down even harder as i found myself being taken over in heart burning sob, i cant see her anymore. "Mom!" I screamed through a burning throat. "Why cant i see you?" I choked out, her entire form completely vanished from my eyes, but her smell seemingly enveloping me, but also the smell of her blood. It makes my blood boil, but there's nothing i can do.

"Shut it wont'cha" his voice feels so far away, everything does, the only thing that feels moderetly close is moms smell, and the blood. Suddenly everything went black at the feeling of a blunt force whammed itself onto my head, the blackness giving me at least some sort of comfort.

There's a throbbing pain in my head, rolling over i went onto my knees and buckled over at the intense pain soaring through my head. Letting out a groan i stuffed my hands into my thick hair to try rub the pain away from my head. "This sucks" i mummbled as i continued to gently massage my head.

i layed there like that, for a bit, the pain from my head slowly fading away as a new pain had made itself accostumed to me. A deep sorrow raked at my head and now heart over the amount of stuff thats manged to happen in the short amount of time that I've been here. Tears pooled at my eyes and slowly leaked down, my face burning from the salt.

" why you's cryin'" a Shrill scream erupted from my mouth as i watched a woman crawl out of the shadows. Her long brown hair dragging on the floor and blue eyes that are sparking with insanity. Quickly i crawled back away from her, suddenly taking in the fact that im surrently in a cell and trapped with the crazy lady. "Get away fro-" i was quickly cut off as she grabbed my leg and pulled me forward and underneath her. How can one day go so possibly wrong? I thought in panic as she pet my head.

"Oo what pretty hair you have...' she rolled off of me, and lifted me up so im now sitting like a doll. "Can i brush your hair" her voice giddy as she continued to drag her bony fingers through my course and slightly curly hair.

'Uh" i cant say anything, no matter how hard i try nothing wont come out. Why? Out of nowhere i felt a harsh tug as brush yanked my hair backwards causing a loud hiss from my objecting hair. Tears continued to flow down my face as she yanks my hair out, i miss mom. The tears seemed to only get worse as i thought of my old life. I gave a small laugh, never thought id see the day where my life was old.

"S'whats so funny" she asked in a crazed manner as if i was thinking about her.

"Nothing" i mummbled, somehow the laughter became more brash and hysterical while the tears old poured harder. "What're you laughing at!?" She screamed as she pun me around, eyes squinting so hard from my hysterical laughter that i cant even see her. "Stop laughing!" She quickly brought her hand and smacked my face, but the only thing I can do is laugh with exzurbant tears that seem to hold my body. Falling to the side with a thud, i laid there, my laughter dying down and just turning into loud sobs that i couldn't control no matter how hard i try. Why cant i stop crying?

Feeling a caress on my cheek i looked up, shes staring me with a looming smile that only sends chills down my spine. With a terrified face i only watched as she continued to move her hands around me. What is she doing? I don't like this. Turning my very pale and horror I fed face away, i stared at the wall. But she only grabbed my head and turned my face so I'd looked at her. 'Whatre you doing" is whispered as shivers raked my body

"Im making you feel better silly" she let out loud cackle as she continued to so whatever shes doing. "Do you not like me" i nodded my head so she wouldn't do anything crazy. "Tell me you love me!" She pulled me up my checks and pressed her nose to mine. Her eyes belgeriant to the world around her, is this what i have to look forward to?

"I-i-i l-l-lo-ve you" i butchered the words as she pressed her lips to mine, but i only roughly pushed her away and scooted to the back of the corner, ignoring the look shes shooting my way.

I cant do this anymore, mumbled some soft words of a spell, i sent an illusion of myself to her, letting her do whatever she wanted. The darkness shrouding me away, the illsuision seeming so real that she didnt even realize that she could go through it. Some things are truly terrifying. When she eventually crawled back to the shadows, i had the illusion crawl back to me and disapated it. How long has it been" the only light was a torch that sat on the wall across the bars. Dimly lighting the room. Softly i yawned, the stress of the day taking its toll on me and yet again i had found myself caving in to the darkness that already sorounds me so much.


	3. Sold (chapter 2)

"Get up" I felt a kick to my side as I was rudely woken up and suddenly dragged across the cell I had currently made my home out of. "Wha.." I drawled out as I suddenly awoke as the gravel cut my skin causing me to a sharp drag of air in. The loud scream of the crazy lady had me looking backward as I realized I'm halfway down a hallway. Scuffling to my feet I stood up and started to walk behind the man.

it's a different man, this one has a blonde buzz cut and a large scar scaling its way from his back to his neck. The white fitting sleeveless shirt not doing so well at keep him covered. I glanced forward, the hallway suddenly becoming much brighter as the torches suddenly spanned out into a large room. Shoving me into a wall, he stared down at me, which in return I stared down at myself. My clothes are different, instead of wearing my normal layered clothes im in a ripped up tan shirt that reaches my knees.

"Stand over here" he shifted his shirt, letting a large knife make itself apparent to me. Walking away he picked up a hose. "Strip.now." His voice curt and full of a type of malice that I dare not test.

Doing as he asked I took the shirt off, covering my top half as the hose suddenly sprayed me. Trying to scrunch my body up I shivered the cold water making me feel colder than the time the I had gotten stuck in the middle of a snowstorm when I was 5. Before I knew the ice shower was done and a towel was thrown at me and I quickly wrapped myself in it as I tried to hastily warm myself up. Keeping my gaze on the ground, I watched as large feet found their selves in front of me. "Move" he pushed me forward, "what abo-"I somehow spoke out, but was quickly interrupted. "Leave it" I nodded my head as he opened a door and I followed through. Suddenly voices greeted my ears as women of all ages gathered around me. Their clothes tight and revealing, their make up caked on and dark and for some, smudged. Make her pretty, she'll go for a pretty penny" he spoke in a low voice as he pushed me forward, leaving me with the women.

"Is that your natural hair?" A blonde one in a red dress said, she's quite pretty with her doey blue eyes. "Yes" I continued to speak quietly and shakily, any courage I had gained throughout my life disappearing.

"It is quite rare to have pink hair, you will go for quite the penny" an older brunette spoke this time as she grabbed a lock of hair and twirled it around her finger. I only shrugged my shoulders in reply. Feeling someone grab my hand I looked infront of me, the blonde girl guiding me to a seat in front a lighted vanity. The brunette had found a place behind me, taking a device that kind of looks like tongs she started to gently pull through my hair. The blonde moved my face so I'm now looking at her, I followed her hand as she grabbed a small box and dipped her hand into it. Rubbing her finger around she lifted it to my face "close your eyes" she mumbled as she rubbed her finger on my eyes, smearing eyeshadow on them. Then mascara and lipstick, making sure that it looked even, "open" her voice somehow cheery. "Wow you're quite the beauty," she said in awe as she stared at my face " let's see a smile" she grinned at me, and for some reason, I didn't want to make her sad, so I smiled despite the fact that I'm almost crippling in fear.

"Alright Ali stop traumatizing the poor girl,"I looked behind me as the brunette woman stepped away, her gaze matching Ali's, something of awe and sadness. "How about this" I watched as a new woman made herself apparent to the scene, in her arms a black dress with a an a neon yellow-ish ribbon in the center. "Yeah that'll do, I'm not sure whats with all the black." She spoke with an agitated tone as she put the dress on a chair and stared at me. "Yeah me neither, I guess that's' what sellin' nowadays" the brunette seemingly hummed as the blonde grabbed my hand, lifting me up. Keeping my eyes on my feet as I twiddled my thumbs, not really caring that butt-cheek naked. "My arent you a cutie, well put this on," the new brunette said as she helped me put on the dress that seemed like more fabric when it wasn't on. Patting the dress down I stared at the woman, "what happens now?" I asked timidly. "Well you're a slave, in essence, you get sold, and if your lucky someone will buy you as a wife. I'm surprised you didn't realize what's going on... I mean this quite a notoriously known slave company." She spoke as if this normal. But I can only look at her with shock. "I'm a slave... and what do you mean known? What kind of slave company is known?" I asked in a panic.

"Well this trade has been around for decades, you've never heard of the Bosco traders?" I shook my head no, my hair falling in my face, I suddenly noticed how long and straight it is. The curls being completely removed from my hair. "They've been getting quite popular, I'm just a little surprised that's' all" I watched her gaze change from kindness to sadness then pity. Whoosh* we all turned around and stared at the figure that appeared in the doorway. "Is she ready" the same man. From earlier said, his face still expressionless as before. "All ready," Ali said in a sad voice as she gently pushed me towards the man.

"Let's go" doing the same as earlier I followed him into a hallway that seemed to go on forever. Then we came to a door, which he open, and lead me to what seems to be the area behind a stage. "Go" he pointed to an 'x' on the floor that stands behind a velvet curtain. Walking over I felt a sickening feeling bubble in my stomach, and tears prickle at my eyes. She worked so hard on the make up I'd feel bad if I just ruined it. I need to distract myself. I listened to the chattering voices in front of the closed curtain. It mainly sounds like men, but I can also hear a few women mixed into the chattering. *thud thud*

"Alright, ladies and gentlemen, we saved the best for last, standing around 5 feet tall, with brian eyes. not to mention her most prominent feature being bright pink hair! Here she is the bidding starts at 100,000 joules, the price is little high but she is also quite the rarity" I watched as the curtain lifted up, revealing me as if I was prized jewel, people 'going' and 'awing' at my vibrant hair. I looked around the room, there are maybe 200 people in here, starting at me as if I was a prime roast that had been perfectly cooked... I could go for some roast. I rested my arms on my stomach as it let out a low grumble of protest for food.

"alright the bidding has drawn to a close call 455,039 joules, does anyone want to go any higher for the Pinkette?" the overly happy man spoke as he sold my life away. Ignoring my shaking legs I held my gaze on the crowd, watching as the woman held up a card. "500,000 joules going once, going twice, going three times... SOLD to the lady in black!" he screamed in a disturbing joy as a large hand wrapped around the arm and pulled me back into the dark. Pulling me back into the darkness.

The lady in black? That doesn't sound very nice, at all. Thoughts rocketed throughout my head as different ideas of who and what the woman did to acquire the name did. No of them being good and only leaving me with a feeling of isolation and a deep-rooted fear that shook my bones into a deep a rigged slumber.


	4. Name (Chapter 3)

I shuffled uncomfortably as I started at the Lady in Black, her gaze cold, ornry, and full of malice directed at me. "It's raining" she strayed as the car seemed to slow down, I only nodded in reply, trying ignore the nausea that plagues me. "I didn't bring a rug, so you'll be mine" she says this as if this is a normal occurrence. Giving a glance at this metal cans at her side I only nodded, not wanting to be the one dealing with the wrath of it.

click*

I turned my head and watched as the door opened and exhausted boy practically hanging on the door for support. Feeling something cold touch my face, I jumped. "Get on the ground" I stared at her a gape, "you should be great full that I didn't let some disgusting man buy you, a face like that, psh" she brought the cane back and have and awkward whack down on my face as quickly scurried to lay down on the ground. The feeling of mud sinking into my clothes made my skin crawl uncomfortably. Quickly I took a rough drag of air in as the breath was stomped out of me.

With heavy arms I pushed myself up, the rain dampening my hair as I stared at the estate in front of me. It's nothing overly glamorous, looking more like an over flowered, fancy farm house. Peering around the corner I noticed white barn with a hunched over woman walking out of it, her face painted with grimace. Is this that what I'll look like 30 years? I stared in miff as I felt a haughty snap of cane on shoulder, a quick 'ow' escaping my lips. "Pay attention 10" she said to me her beady eyes, pointing at the door. I watched as the boy around my age, maybe a little older, ran to the door grabbing a white cloth that had been neatly folded and opened the door knob. Letting her into the elegant farmhouse. "Take 10 to the shed, make sure it's clean when I come back" my face turned red as she referred to me as a object, rather than a person that she spent a half million jewel on. Quickly, yet delicately yet shut the door, his oddly green hair falling in his face as he crumbled to the ground.

"For starters, don't show weakness around her" he gasped out, his whole body taking on a new demor as I ran to lift him up. "To the barn" he breathed out in a raspy breath. Gently lifting him up and dragged him over. In the process the white haired woman noticing the slouching boy. As she stepped closer I realized she was younger than she appeared, only being in her early 20's. "Danski!" She dropped the bail of laundry and ran over to Danski, tendrils of white hair falling in front of her face as her long maids dress ruffled on the muddy ground. God he's heavy, I shifted him to her as she quickly hauled him away, his murky green hair making his face seem even paler than before. "Let's go inside, you'll get sick if you stay out here"

helping her pick him up we walked into the barn, a fireplace keeping that large room warm. Setting him down on a Bench table, I sat beside him. "What is this?" I questioned curiously as I watched her examine him, then lifting him up to drag him over to a patch of thick cut hay.

I looked around, the barn itself is old on the inside and seemed to have housed horses at one point. A large fire fireplace is in the center of the room with a large black kettle bubbling above a hot fire. I patted the wooden seat, theres another picnic table, both having a weirdly patterned table cloth on them with a sad looking bundle of dried flowers in the center. Turning my head, i looked into a stall, a straw bed with a blanket is tucked away in the corner. This doesn't seem too bad... i hope. Shifting my body i looked at the white haired woman who was helping Danski. Her gaze is soft and sad, i cant help but notice the large scar trailing on the side of her head. Did she do that? Anger seemed to coil within me as the thought of that pointed cane striking the woman came to mind. "What's your name?" She spoke softly as she trailed over to me, taking a seat next to me on the wooden bench.

"Rhem, Rhem Caso" i spoke firmly, yet somehow still shaky, as if i was still up on the stage about to be sold.

"Lemme guess, Bosco?" I nodded my head and she gave a soft laugh, "figured, she gets a lot of us from there. The names' Isabel." She smiled as she stuck her hand out, hesitantly i shook it.

"How many are there?" I asked curiously as i shifted my gaze back to the fire that lowly crackles and pops. "10 including you, the others are on house duty, usually one of us is injured or sick, mainly injured, s'that's probably bought you. Not to mention the hair." She grabbed a strand of my half curled hair. "Yeah that'll be gone real... soon. Perfect length." Isabel dropped the strand and grabbed my face, forcing me to look into her gray eyes. "Whatever you do, do not anger her" her head tilted downward and then towards the fire. " now besides the point, lets get you into your clothes, i doubt you'll ever leave here, so you might as well throw those out. But you might be able to use the sashes as blankets." I stared down at my outfit. The dark blue robe covered by two; one white, one black, sashes and matching dark blue, billow-y pants. There's some under layers, but those are those most notable, i don't wear shoes, never. Really had a need to.

quickly she stood up and walked away through the barn entrance, leaving me alone with Dan. Getting up i walked over to the fireplace and plopped down in front of it, letting the warmth take over my cold and damp body. After about 5 minutes i heard the door open, a different girl who isn't Isabel walked in. This time a girl with bright purple hair walked in, a small bundle of clothes in her hands. She over at dan, a frown taking over her stoic looking face and then switched her gaze to me. This time, however, smiling. "Ah you must be the girl!" She spoke loudly as a smile graced her face. "Names mei" Mei walked over her short hair swishing as stood next to the fire, easily towering over me. "Oh! Here's your clothes!" She giggled as she handed me a set of clothes that match hers, she sounds so happy it's sort of scary.

"Where can i change?"

"Oh last stall to the right is yours" nodding i walked over to the stall and changed into the weird servants outfit. A shapeless light blue dress with sleeves, dark gray vest, white apron, long socks, and a pair of worn out black boots. Putting the boots on, i leaned against the wall, tying them up. I haven't worn shoes since i was 5, least to say, this is comfortable. Walking out of the stall i stumbled in the shortly heeled boots. Hearing a giggle i looked up and frowned "how the hell do you walk in the things" i grumbled out as i wobbled over to her. Letting her catch me before i fell into the fire. Feeling for some balance i stood up straight, and glared at Mei's amber colored eyes. Watching as she cocked a smile "what are you laughing at?" I chided as i looked the other way.

"Im not, now lets get you started, you already have a list of chores." She clapped her hands as she started towards the door. I stared at her, suddenly lost in thought as the events of the past few days seemed to relay in my head. It's too much. Pushing the memories back i shot her a soft smile and walked towards the door, not too eager to at my new life.


	5. Do they cry too? (chapter 4)

I looked around the fancy farmhouse, trinkets and all thngs breakable seemed to litter the house. Im so fucked, i gave a rough blow as I looked at everything, counting up the amount of times ill be whipped for my clumsiness. "Are you listening?" i felt a rough smack of a cane on my face, letting out a low huff she looked at me incrediuocusly. "did you just back talk me" she yelled as she suddenly stuck the cane down on my shoulder, causing an odd crunch sound to reverb through out the room. Dropping to my knees, i curled onto my side, trying to cradle my injured shoulder. "Did. you. Just. talk. Back. you imputence?" she bent down her voice low as her hot breath blew across my face. Staring at her i shook my head 'no' but she only grabbed my chin and pulled me closer. "Must i repeat myself?"

"No" i whipsered as she stood up, patting her gray dress down. "Explain to it the rules, seems ive purchased a wild one. But nothing like a little breaking in to get them to follow orders. Aye" she chuckled as she picked at her nails, then looked at me, "get up" she kicked my leg causing me to stand straight, griting my teeth in pain. Im not quite sure who i want to kill more, the lady infornt of me or the man. "I have an appointment in 2 hours so fetch 4 and make sure it has the car ready… oh and before I forget" she grabbed a pair of scissors from nowhere and grabbed my long hair in a large clump by the end. Letting out a light scream I tried to pull my hair down as she practically lifted me off the ground. "Oh will you shut up!" How is this lady so strong?! She held me with one hand and whacked me with the cane in the other. Letting the tears fall I watched as she quickly sheared my hair off, leaving only a few inches of my bright pink hair left. After that, she walked away up S flight of stairs with the hair delicately in her hands.

"Come on" I looked at mei and nodded, following her into the yellow kitchen. It seems most of the House is yellow. Standing next to the island in the middle of the kitchen, she pulled a list out of the pocket of her apron. "alright these are your chores for the day, small hint of advice, don't break anything. And Sorry about the hair, I should be warned you." she looked down as she leaned on her elbows glancing out the kitchen door.

"its alright I'll live" I smiled weakly, taking the time to glance at the list. Dust faberge eggs, clean china, polish silver, dust chandelier and lamps, dust tables, reset place setting, dust curtains

"Seems you got the dinning room, she usually gives that room to the newbies, I'm warning you now, if you break something in the living room she'll whip you to death. I've seen her do it before-shit" she quickly ran out to the fields, not bothering to finish her small speech.

I stood and looked around awkwardly, it's so clean, even the air smells so pure and fresh, as if the house had never been cooked or lived in, just a place for breezes to rest. I thought back to my shoulder and twinged, pain ricocheting through my arm, I guess I'll simply just have to live with it. Seeing no one around I mumbled a few soft words of spell. I looked at the illusion thick, curly, dark brown hair rests on her shoulders and a soft smile on her face.

"How's your training going?" She asked drying a dish as glanced up at me, a mischievous smile gracing her face. *clack...clack* quickly I waved away the illusion and stared blankly at the wall. " sorry, I had to tell Niko that she's driving Master to Mr. Higgins" I nodded in reply, I wish I was still training. She smiled and led waved her hand, commanding me to her follow her. Doing as so I followed her into a light yellow dining room, it's still neatly cluttered. "Alright your list will usually be in the buffet cabinet cleaning supplies are in the closet to the left. I would love to train you and all, but she expects to know how to do eveything, so… good luck" she ran off, her vibrant hair lightly puffing up as she walked out of the room with an odd pep to her step. For a slave she sure is happy.

Walking over to the closet I opened it, grabbing a bucket and some cleaning supplies. Making my way to the sink, I emptied the bucket out of its supplies onto the dining table, neatly pushing the rags together. Filling the bucket with water and floor cleaner I walked into the dining room. Soon I had found myself already done with the floor sweeping, and was half way done with the floor scrubbing. I stared down at my fingers, briskly scrubbing, the ghost feeling of loose sleeves rubbing against my arms bringing me back to a few days ago. Back to a time when life was normal and I spent my days outside training. Suddenly I was blasted with memories, some from when I was a really little and would fall, then mom would come and help me. Or when we'd train on increasing our magic, nights when we'd go out to dinner. oh, it seems so long ago… I would like things to be like that again. I smiled *drip...drop...drip* I looked down noticing the tears that continued to fall into my scrubbing hands. Do they cry too?

Continuing to scrub the floor, the tears only fell harder, but I just ignored them scrubbing them away. "Hey kid" a deep voice brought me out of my state of tears. 'Huh' I said softly "you're scrubbing in the same spots." She nodded her head, looking down i noticed she was right and I imdeed am washing the same spot. "Oh" i looked up at her, messy red chin length hair sits dull on her head and black eyes stare darkly at me. "How old are you anyways?" She eyed me as scrubbed a different section. "11" I crunched out, I'm too young for this. " I remember when I was brought here, I was around your age, bet you came from a nice home in the city aye?" She says Aye differently, instead of saying I she says aey giving a not as terrifying remembrance. "Kind of… i guess. I lived in the woods with my mother, we weren't rich and mAinly lived off the land. She mainly took oddball jobs but besides that, it was good, she… she, was a good person." I looked up at her, her dark eyes calculating my own. "Seems as so doesn't it, well nice to meet you 10, I'm 8" i shot her a look of confusion, "what's your real name?"

"Hm… original name… I believe it was Zenra" she bummed as she walked away. Zenra, what a weird name. With her parting footsteps I continued my work, no one else seemed to come along and ask me questions. But when Master Bitch returned it only seemed she wanted to be alone, a lone brunette man trailing behind her, a weird anticipation in his eyes.

I looked into her demanding eyes, "master the China hasn't been polished yet" *smack* I looked down at the wooden floor instead of her glaring eyes. "Don't look me in eyes pestilence, and finish faster next time. Lord Randil and I would like some time in private, therefore your duties shall be postponed until tomorrow. Now clean up and leave at once." She spouted off as trudged away, leaving me to rush and put everything away. Gently closing the house door I sprinted from the house that's clearly going haunt my dreams for many nights to come, and into the yellow barn that I now must call home.


	6. The new family (chapter 6)

Closing the door gently, I looked up to see the soft chatter had died down and the sound made was the one by the closing door. giving I nervous grin I stared at the 9 faces that seemed to search my eyes for something other freedom. "Sup 10" I looked over at Zenra, her lazy eyes holding a glint a of something I didn't wish to find out. "H-hi" I stuttered out as she patted a seat next to her on the bench. " I set a bow for you, believe it or not, the food is pretty good. Of course thanks to 2" she grinned, only referring to people by their number names. Taking a seat I looked at the soup placed in front of me.

"We mainly eat vegetables, if anything we'll sneak the bones from her dinners and use them to make stock, but besides that vegetarians!" Mei said cheerfully as she smiled at me. I looked around the table, there's ten of us in total and all have a short-medium length hair. What does she do with all the hair? I went to grab a piece of hair but was was only met with air. I miss it already. "So have you met everyone yet" I glanced up as I took a bite of hot soup, I didn't realize how late it had gotten. Wasn't it noon? Nodding my head no I watched as Mei pointed at a girl with light skin and a afro, her tight curls sitting on her head like a cloud. "That's 5" i furrowed my brows, "don't you have a real name?" I questioned as she shot me a confused stare. "Real ñame?" "Yeah, a real ñame" i stuck my arms out to further my point. "Master gave me my name with the best intentions and so I go by that name only" her voice determined, green eyes boring holes into mine, as if I was saying something I shouldn't.

"Moving on" mei spoke, her voice interrupting the awkward silence. She pointed next to 5, Zenra poking at her soup distastefully. "This is 8, or Zenra, she doesn't like vegetables all that much… but. She is greatful to have food. Right Zenra?" she chided as she took a big bite of decent soup. "Yeah whatever." she continued to nibble at the soup. "That's Baide 7, the little lady next to her is Suki 9, of course the lovely lady next her is her mother Cait 6. And im assuming you know already know isabel 3 and Danski 4. And theres also one more person you havent met, Grannie, who of course is 1. And that's it, the lucky 10, you obviously being 10." i looked around the room Zenras' red hair, Baides' hair shining a deep ebony, her blue eyes shy to me. Sukis' hair is weird, being a dark graysih teal while her dull brown eyes seem to match her mothers. Caits' hair is different though, her hair is a deep and vibrant blue, blue-r ran the sea. Isabels hair looks almost orange from the fire, but its true whiteness seems to shine through, like a heavy snow. While Danskis' hair almost reminds of spring, like freshly grown in grass, what a shame it isnt pointy, i could really have some fun calling him grass head. Grannys' hair is covered but i bet at one point it was an odd color like the rest of us, though her eyes are quite pretty. They seem to be a dark blue, aged by time.

I listened as they talked about their days, nothing really of great importance just of who said what, and their chores. It's pretty boring, I just want to go home, and if I can't do that i'd at least like to wake up from this twisted dream. I want to fight and roll in the mud with some of the local homeless kids. Heh I let out a low chuckle as a saying popped into my head just because you want it doesn't mean you need it Moms' words floated through my head. Maybe she was right, maybe this might be a good thing. I hope.

Crash

"Don't you dare talk about Master like that!" I jumped as a voice screeched, causing the barn to go quiet. I stared as the wooden plate spun in a circle, the low ringing causing the room to stare at it in awkward anticipation. Switching my gaze up, I looked at the person who deciced to break the playful banter. 5 stood in all her glory, glaring at Danski who stood up to try and intmidate her. "What the hell is your problem?" he gritted out as he stared at her in anger "Did you not see what she did to the last 10? How can you stand there and def-" isabel stood up interrupting him by grabbing her cloth napkin and quickly shoving it into his mouth. She turned, now looking over at me with concerned eyes. "Sorry, this happens a lot, so you might as well get used to it" she spoke softly and with a tinge of regret.

I only nodded my head in reply, for some reason i dont find myself as talkative as i used to be. I listened as a scraping sound lightly tapped at my ears, glancing down i noticed the empty bowl and sighed. Lifting my head up i noticed half the people had dissapeared from the table; Now it's only Zenra, Isabel, Dan, Cait, and I. "where do i put my bowl?" i spoke quietly, their heads all darted towards me. "Oh, uhm just put it in that bucket over there. Its Isabels' night for dishes." Dan spoke as he turned back to the group he was talking. Putting the bucket in the bin, i walked into my stall. It's too dark for me to really see anything. Getting on my knees i crawled on the floor, feeling around for my old clothes. Finding them i laid them down on the hay, sitting down i untied my shoes and threw them to the side. Taking my two sashes, basically wraps, and laid them on top of me.

It's hard to sleep in a place that doesn't feel like home.

I looked up, the ceiling open, rain suddenly started to pelt down on me, basically drowing me. In a panic i swished myself around, the barn filling up like a fishbowl. "Isabel! Dan!" i screamed horrified as i suddenly spewed out over the top, falling down a seemingly endless water fall. I screamed yet again as i suddenly saw the ground coming up at me. But before i could hit it, the grounf went black and i was catapulted into a black hole. Im sitting in a chair now, my long hair back and hands tied to the side. "Hello?!" i yelled confused as i panted, still feeling soaked from the flood. "Tell me you love me" i felt two hands grab my face and pull me backwards, swiftly i squeezed my eyes shut. "Open your eyes, im here" my eyes jerked open, "mom?" i spoke breathlessly as i looked into two dark eyes as long brown hair flitted around my face. "Say Aye" her face suddenly morphered into masters. A wide chesire grin clawing at the sides of her wrinkled face. Her mouth opened wide, pointed teeth wrenched down as her jaw extended, eating my bdy whole.

"Heuh!" i sat up straight and heaved in air as I suddenly awoke.. "Fuck" i mumbled as i rubbed my apperently teary eyes. Giving a sniffle I dropped back down. "Ugh" i rubbed my face and curled into the robe. I can still smell mom on it. Grabbing the robe I buried my face into it. My face beginning to burn as tear yet again fell down, I miss her so much. Silent tears fell down my face burning into my face and staining the smells with saltiness. Curiously I opened my eyes, pulling. The sash up to eyes I covered them, then slowly pulled it down just so I could get a quick glance of the world above. The moonlight lit the room, reVealing that the ceiling was normal and not punched in like it had been in my dream.

Glaring at the ceiling, I clenched my fists, life isn't supposed to be like this. So why is mine? I folded my arms and heaved a sigh, aren't things supposed, weren't they? I feel like my face is going to scar from the tears, and snot keeps slipping out of my nose. " I'm tired of crying" I breathed out, not wanting to wake anybody up. Ok, stop crying. The tears continued to fall; why won't they listen? I calmed my breathing down, and slowly yet surely the tears stopped and a heavy drowsiness took over my small body. Lulling me into a much calmer and pleasant sleep.


	7. confusion (chapter 6)

As time went on I had grown accustomed to the way things ran, and they were easy to sum up. Wake up, beatings, chores, repeat. It's a pretty simple life, although i must say, it's quite boring and a little painful. It seems Master Bitch has a liking for whips, which I hadn't known till about a month into my life here. Turns out, she'll give out a few licks of a whip if she's merely having a bad day, which turned out to be quite often. Of course at the account of my arms, she never really seemed to like whipping the back, or at least on me she didn't. There were more things that I have learned, and not for the better either. 5 fully believes and loves Master Bitch, i often question how she does, but then I remember the difference in treatment. 5 craved the slightest amounts of attention from her, and would do anything for it. Hell she even whipped suki because master 'couldn't bear the burden', bitch, the memory is still fresh.

Flashblack

My eyes adverted as I stared at the ground tears welling in them as I clenched my fists, god I'm so useless. I covered my ears in protest, not wanting to hear anymore of their screams that'd aurely be my own one day. "Wait!"I glanced up quickly not wanting to watch anymore of Caits skin crack and bleed. "Don't hurt her! Any lick she's given, give to me instead" oh no, horror crossed my face as the realization of what she said hit me. Master would see what she said in a truly different light. "Well if you insist… 5 bring the girl over, i couldn't be burdened doing to 2 at once" she spoke disdain as she picked at her fingers, as she wasn't bothered by what's shes doing, but that's more or simply because she wasn't.

Flashback over

My face strained as the image of the small child getting cracked stained my mind, anger lowly pulsing with it. But that was 3 months ago I've been here about 6 in total but, I'm not completely sure, master won't let us have a calendar. Just old clocks to dodg-ily tell the time. And if life couldn't somehow get worse, I have nightmares. A lot. Sometimes i wake up silently, and other times not so much. There's been a few times where different members would have to shake me awake or slap me a few times jsut so I'd come back to reality. It's been rough, but I think I'm adapting slowly, somehow.

Twiddling my thumbs I walked through the barn door, but what I saw when I walked in threw me for a loop. Dan and Isabel are kissing and it doesn't look like the kind you give to a family memeber. "Uh!" I spoke awkwardly loud to catch their attention, once I got it they instantly pulled apart and stared at me hesitantly with red faces. "Uhm…" they started, "Dont say anything." Isabel finally spoke, her white hair deeply contrasting with her very dark skin, her face Stoney. "I won't, but… when, why, w-what would she do i-" dan interrupted me his voice timid "i don't wanna think about it" he looked down at the ground, while Isabel kept the ground that didn't really need keeping. "Oh hush up you big scaredy cat." Isabel said with a grim smile "we all know what would happen. And I think...I think 2 years ago and why? Well, I don't know? Is love a good excuse?" She held a haughty grin and nudged his ribs, his face turning bright red as he looked t(e other way. "He's not so good with feelings" she walked over to me while I simply nodded my head, patting my head she ducked down. Resting her forehead on mine she whispered, " maybe you'll get to know the feeling one day" she scuffled my hair and walked away out the door "are you coming Danny?" She Hollered as he went running to her letting out shrill "yes!"

Sitting down at the bench I ignored my grumbled stomach and rubbed my temples, "What the hell just happened" her words dragging me to another thought. How am I supposed to know the feeling if im a slave, i'm not even regarded as human. So what makes me human? My feelings? Do I still feel? Tears welled in my eyes as my headache got worse, confusion lacing and weaving into :my head. What makes me human? I growled, a weird feeling swirling within me, if you couldn't even call it a feeling, something of almost malice twinged. It almost feels...hot. I stood up, a quick wave a magic pulsed through me as i knocked myself backwards. The magic so strong that i could barely hold it and when it passed i felt everything seem to drain and fade to black.

I pulled my wraps around me tighter, embracing the warmth they brought me. Nothing really prepared me for the exhaustion i feel, letting out a soft groan, i stretched my arms out. "Don't move to much, you'll make it worse." My eyes jerked open as a low voice ricotched throughout the stall. It's dark out so, i can't really see anything. But what i could see was what the moonlight reflected off of. Red. "Zenra?" I spoke cautiously. "Yeah?" Her voice lazy and tired. "Whatcha doin'?" "Waiting for you to wake up, you gave yourself magic exhaustion. How?" Shit. "I..l… uh…" "you were a mage before this, weren't you? … If it makes you feel any better, i was too." My eyes widened as i sat myself up, a soft thudding noise coming from the wall. "You were a mage?" "Of course i was, i use rune magic, i mean who else do you think put up the barrier?" I nodded my head "oh-" "what magic do you use' i listened as she shuffled around, her dress scraping on the hay covered floor. "Illusion, but im starting to think there's something else" i twiddled my thumbs, almost seeing my long hair failing in them. "Illusion? What kind of magic is that?' "Simply as the name states , i make illusions for people to see" she let out low 'hmm' as she thought. "Well…" she started but never finished, she wants to say something. So "what is it" my eyes became more adjusted to the darkness and i could finally see her face.

She's conflicted, so she's hiding something, i picked up some hay and twiddled it in my fingers. "When i found you… the table had burn marks in it." Her voice low and mysterious. Burn marks? Was that what that magic was? Confusion wrapped around me again like a blanket. Why am i always so confused? "I'm not sure why you left burn marks, i can only assume it was bloodline magic." Well that didn't help any, "whats that?" "Certain magics can be passed down through the bloodline, but to do so your parents must have strong magic. Cause it's actually transferring their own magic. I had heard my former teacher talk about it once, using his child as an example of it." Her voice took on a tone i had rarely heard, affection. Her voice almost happy at the memory. So i have bloodline magic? But mom taught me her illusions magic, so does that mean i have two types of bloodline magic? I scratched my head in confusion as i tried to think of a possible solution. "This is too confusing, why can't this be simpler to understand." I whined quietly as i dragged a hand over my face. "Because life would be to easy without confusion." She chided as she stood up. "Look, i need to sleep, so I'm going bed and you should too...night." She gave a short wave of the hand as she walked out. Listening to her I followed her command and lulled myself to sleep, another nightmare tearing my head in half.


	8. Be Free (chapter 7)

Another month went by quickly and I had found myself at the center of beatings. She had made it known that she didn't like me, even to the extent where she keeps my head shaved, saying that pink simply didn't look good on her. Which in all honesty was the only thing we agreed upon; but whether she admitted it or not, she wears the wig a lot. Which unsettles me, I spent most of my life growing it out, and now to just watch her waltz around in it. It angered me. A new emotion I had found myself too familiar with. Anger. I'm constantly mad, and oftentimes I'm not even sure at what. Just blind rage directed at whatever chore I'm forced to do.

Scraping around my casserole of partially spoiled cheese, I sighed the mugginess seeped in from the outside and most of simply not to wear our outer layer of clothes. Just the slip that didn't leave much to the imagination. "It's hot" I spoke aloud, mainly to myself. "You're telling-" Zen sarcastically spoke as she swooped some hair out of her face, only to be interrupted. " shut up, you know how Master feels about complaining" 5 clenched fists as spoke through gritted teeth, Her head almost bald from her recent shaving. "Tell that to 10's arms, how about 9s back?"

"Master does everything in our bes-" Cait stood up anger evident in her dark eyes "how DARE you say that,!" But 10 kept going "HOW DARE I? master kept us from being slaves and whores. Would you want sweet little 9 to be some mans' play-" Cait quickly lunged, finally letting out her pent-up anger as 10 fought against the oddly strong woman. Cait screamed furiously as she started to wail punches on the bigger woman, who still continued to talk about how great master is. She's been here so long she doesn't even remember what freedom felt like. Hell even I forget sometimes. I stared with cold eyes, we all did, I think we just want to see her get put in her place. But as if on cue, she stopped, a shrill shriek ripping her from her anger. "Mommy stop!" Suki screamed as she grabbed her mothers arm, in an accidental spur of rage she brought her elbow back. Quickly she knocked the girl in her nose, effectively breaking it and causing a long trail of blood to escape it. Instantly Cait had summoned herself out of her rage and lunged for suki. Clutching onto the small girl as she cried mumbling soft apologies in her ear. Giving them the sanction of privacy, I turned my gaze to 5. Blood seemed to be her skin tone, her face had blood smeared all over it; surely from the long nails, Cait had prided herself on.

"Good god" Isabel mumbled as she put her hand on my shoulder, softly pulling me away. As she did so, i watched as the others besides Cait, Suki, and Dan stayed behind, the others dragging 5 to her room. Stumbling backwards due to Isabel's rough grip, i turned around, a bad feeling sitting low in my stomach. My eyes took on a shade of worry as my eyes ricocheted between her and dan; who had now decided to come to her side. Their fingers lightly brushed against each other, finding comfort and perhaps safety in their touch. I wish i had it, or in the least, remembered the feeling of safety. "We need help" Isabel said lightly, her voice eliciting fear. "Anything" if they wanted it, I'd do it, they were there for me whenever I needed it; therefore I shall return it. "We're gonna leave and wanted to know if you could help" dan spoke this time, his voice so quiet that it's nearly impossible to understand what he's Saying. "I'll do it" I know how to get them out too, a red wisp of hair drifted through my head. Their faces seemed to calm down, their unacknowledged hands unlinking and becoming their own. "We… we also want you to come with us" Isabel quietly blurted as she stared at me wide-eyed. " I'm sorry" I sent her a knowing smile, "but I cant" I looked at the ground and fiddled with my fingers. "I understand" she said as she ruffled my head. "It'll be tonight, ill get you when its time," I stated firmly as I put my fist in my hand, determination surely showing in my eyes. Shooting them a wink and wide grin, walking away i looked forward, fear or something of it lurching in my stomach. I feel like something is going to go wrong.

Retching a heavy sigh and walked into the stall with the number 8 written on the stud that keeps the stall up. Leaning on the stud I stared at the redhead who found herself caught up in a stolen book. "Yo" i waved my hand as she suddenly looked up at me. "Sit" she patted next to her, doing as she commanding i sat next to her. Tapping her shoulder 3 times she nodded. Mumbling quietly i casted an illusion to her, and only her. I watched as the illusion of myself stood strong, despite the terror that had settled long ago. "Isabel and dan want to leave, I think they're hiding something. I need you to put a gap in the ruin." She contemplated, then with a finger she wrote in the air, letting her use my magic to let the air letters form a white consistency. What's in it for me? "Anything you want" it was an offer I didn't want to make, but I feel like there's something more to this. After all this time they decide to leave. Why? Deal. Letting the illusion disperse, I turned my body so I'm now looking at her and shook her hand. "12 am"I spoke softly yet with an argumentive tone that I hadn't used in a long time. She curtly nodded her head.

The hours transcended to quickly and before I knew it was 12 am, I'm more so crippled with fear. To be honest with myself, I don't even know why. Stepping out of Zens' stall i casted an illusion, making the barn seem lit up a Christmas tree. Walking into the stall that dan snuck into when everyone went to bed, i shook them. Casting more to the illusion, i made it so for the remaining 6, they wouldn't even be able to hear talking. Heavily sedated in their dreams. "Wake up" i shook them both, instantly they jerked up. " is it time?" Dan asked, fear laced in his voice. Nodding my head I grabbed their hands and led them out as they stared at the lot barn. Mumbling some more i made it so they they'd see everyone one last time. Smiling and happy, they waved at the couple as they stared shocked at the mirage. Tears prickling at their eyes. "We'll miss you!" They yelled, wide smiles plastered on their fake faces. "Wha.," Isabel spoke nimbly as she stared at them as the pay dissipated. "Ilusión magic, now let's go" I spoke as I led them outside. Walking to the woods I looked for the area that'd only glow to my eyes; having known my magic signature. There I stared at the yellow glowing hole in the magic barrier. Grabbing their i let my magic flow through them "do you see it?" I spoke mournfully. They nodded. "Be free" i giggled, the words sounding so foreign. Staring straight, i felt myself being turned around, mowing I looked at them their eyes shedding the tears they could no longer hold. "Thank you" they almost said in sync. I watched as she lifted a hand to her stomach. That's awfully random at a time like this, ,y face held confusion. But i only turned around with a soft smile. "Oh! Before I forget. Take this" I pulled the old dagger out from the opening in the vest on my dress. They watched me, miffed as I put it in Dan's hand and gently I pushed them away. "I love you guys, so… take care! Okay!"i yelled knowing no one could hear me and with tears eyes I watched through the darkness as they walked away. Their bodies becoming no more.

As soon as they were out of sight, I let out a sob I didn't realize I was holding onto, quiet and timid I walked back. Exhaustion took ahold of my small frame. Walking into the barn I nodded at Z, then continued to my stall, loudly I clashed down onto the hay. Finally closing the magic, I closed my eyes, a stigma of fear still holding my brain, even in my dreams.


	9. The cost of aid (chapter 8)

"Get up!" i felt hands grab me, roughly shaking me, with a shreik i awoke; the hands extracting me from a nightmare. Sitting up straight i instantly leaned to the side, pressing my hot head on the wall. "Come on, you're just gonna have to push through it" i felt my being picked up, leaning my sweaty head on zenra i let out a strained groan. "Its just magic exhuastion, youll be fine" her voice hesitant at the end. Reaching up i grabbed her shoulders and slowly steadied myself, gaining a small amount of streagth that i'd have to stretch. "Good?" i looked up her tired eyes, how long does she hold up that barrier for? "Yeah, never better" i grinned as i turned around, wobbily walking out and lightly smashing into the door way.

"Have you seen 3 and 4" my face paled a little as i turned around, "no" i spoke with concern. "Oh… usually you're with them so i just figured…" 5 spoke softly a glint of knowing in one eye and rage in the other. "I wanna get started on my chores so i better go" i spoke curtly as i normally did to her. Oh god, she knows something wrong, my face went cold as fear pricked at my veins. I pushed past the nauseousness that fizzed in my stomach, opening the red house door thats only to be used by us, i walked in the house. The normal sense of dread there, as usual. I walked over to the chart to see who got what, im in the dining room, with all the breakable things. Great. I ran a heart heavy hand down my face as i walked over to the closet, opening the closet door i grabbed the bucket of cleaning of supplies and box of polishing rags. Making my way to the dining i heaved out a sigh in fatigue, i can do this, my eyes determined as i walked into the dining room. Setting the stuff down i grabbed a rag, " might as well get the easy stuff done" i mumbled as i looked at the cherry wood china cabinet. So i started my day, polishing china and silverware till my own refelction glowered back at me. Setting down the last butter knife, i listened as little feet patted my way.

"Rhemmy!" i felt the girl run into me, only about a head shorter than me. "Hey suki, was up?" i questioned giddly as i turned around, pinching her thin cheeks. "Hey dont do that…" she swatted at my hands as i let out a loud laugh. "I wanted to see what you's doin'" she smiled timidly as she looked around. "Well same thing as normal" i sighed as i walked out the archway, grabing the white bucket with a old yellow sponge in it. Walking to the well i noticed 5, her gaze confused as she looked around, i avoided eye contact with every step i took to the well. Filling the bucket up, i walked back, struggling to carry the heavy bucket and to avoid her harsh glare and curious gazes. She must be wondering where they are. Setting the bucket down in the dining room i let an exasburated breath, panting as i leaned onto the table. "Ooo you must getting fat rhemmy!" the girl next me squeeled as she peered around my shoulder, her fluffly, dark teal hair ruffling against my shoulder. Turning her head she looked straight, i followed her gaze. A weird looking tea cup sits in the middle of the table. It looks like it was made by a small child, i stared at it while suki sneakily climbed up and grabbed. Bringing back i studdied its wobbled sides. "Maybe she wants it in the cabinet, hold the cup, im gonna get another rag." i stated as i did so. I slowly walked back in, "throw it over" i lapped my hands over the air as she tossed it, but at the worst moment possible i yawned. Instantly bringing my hands up to cover my mouth instead of catching the ugly red teacup. Shit. quickly i scrambled to catch it, but that only resulted in me falling.

A loud *crunch and crack* erupting throughout the silent house. I stared at suki, her face whiter than a ghosts. "Run…" i whispered as her lip trembled, "now" i grabbed her roughly and pushed her out as loud footsteps rumbled above us like thunder. Taking the memo silently she ran, tears pooling in her eyes. I let out a shaky breath as the footsteps trouded down the stairs. Picking up the red pottery that had splattered beneath me i held it, not really quite sure what to even do with it. With my head down i listened as her feet stopped at the door. The house taking on a foreboding stance. "To the pole" her voice low and gritty, "now". Gently placing the red clay cup on the ground i stood up and walked passed her, shaking as i did. I looked down at the knees of my dress, a deep red stain was crushed into it. Something tells me i wont just be the dress thats going to be that shade. I listened as a voice bloomed from nowhere "everyone at the pole now!" her voiced screamed throughout the land. I listened as the sound of feet made their way over. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7… the crews all here. "Wheres 3 and 4?" her voice growled in a shreik. "Im sorry master i coudn-" a loud smack rang throughout the area "i dont have time for your insesent bullshit 5! You" she seethed at me, "strip. 5 tie her up" she spoke and i did as commanded. Taking the vest off, i fiddled with the buttons, then i pulled the heavy dress off. I turned and looked at her only wearing socks and shoes. "Everything off" i took the shoes and socks off, if my body shook any harder i would pass out.

Feeling rope go around my wrists, i stared 5 in the eyes, she only sent hatred my way. I was alone, and that thought alone caused tears to roll down my eyes. I felt her tug at the rope, then i felt myself being lifted by the arms. This already hurts. Letting my feet dangle i pressed myself into the pole, as if it could give me comfort. "Mommy" i whispered so quitely i dont even think i could here it myself. "So. youve decided you like to break things that dont belong to you huh? Well, i know whats its like to raise a child. So by the good parenting invested in myself i shall punish you. 10 licks" she spoke. I dont wanna be here anymore. *crack*

some things are concieveable to the mind, while sometimes they arent. This is one of those times. A screamed bubbled in my throat as i felt the leather streak down my back. The flesh instantly opening, blood trailing hot and cold down my back. "Say aye!" her breath fanned my air, i only shook my head. *crack* "say aye!" she screamed this time, but all i could focus on was the midday sky ahead of me. *crack* "SAY IT!" this time she brought the whip down hard, a low screech tearing my thorat in two. "Aye! Aye master!" i kept repeating myself, my lips numb. "And while we're at it… 8 stand-" "she has nothing to do with! It was my fault i let them escape! And you know what-" she simply started to crack the whip furioursly, going far over 10. "You did what! Those were my best ones and-and you let them free!?" her voice shrill, i cant feel my back anymore. I stared off at the sky, a wind softly rustling the lush green trees that hide us from the world. Since i cant fear what i cant feel, i twisted my head and looked at her.

"Yeah you dumb bitch, and if youre just going to kill me, just fucking do it" i remember how often mom used to swear, while she looked like a lady she spoke with the voice of a sailor. Letting the image drifted, i smiled at her, my eyes closing as i did. I listened as she let out a low growl that barely sounded humane, cracking the whip again. I felt as it wrapped around my neck, nicking my lip causing blood to drip from my mouth and down my bloody neck. The blurriness that had long taken me over seemed to finally do its trick, lulling me to something… sleep… mom… happiness?

My head dropped, the whip finally losing its place on my neck, the fire that burns my back dragging me to warm sleep. One where demons did not roam, only the ones of things i yearned for the most.


	10. Re-Homing

the low sound of buzzing insects brought me out of my slumber, the feeling of things crawling on my back. *crumch* I kept my head low, my bangs shading my eyes from a set of pearing eyes that belong to a pair of black boots. I watched through hooded eyes as the black slacked knees squatted and put their pointer finger under my chin. Lifting my head, a man with brown hair and blue eyes is staring at me. Concern heavily laced in his light blue eyes. "Are you ok?" His voice is kind of hi-pitched. "No" my voice harsh and almost gurgled. "Here let me" i watched as he cut the rope, my arms flying down at my side, my body being gently put on the ground. I thought I was hanging? As soon as he moved me pain ricocheted throughout my body, "AHhhHH" my voice rung out, my scream not able to hold its pitch.

"I'll be back, hold on, ok?" His voice is full of concern, I don't like it. Shifting my gaze, I stared at the barn door, frivolous ginger hair stared at me, a grin on her square face. Her hair making her light skin seem ghostly. Is she death? Tears bubbled in my eyes as her body morphed into a mass of black, expanding till it took up all the of space. Oh, i understand. Everything went black and hazy as i struggled to lift my head up. Why is my head so fat? My head dropped onto the ground with a thud. My face landing in a little pool blood. Neasousea tickled at me, then out of no where, i was hit full force. My body lurched as i puked last nights dinner, it burns. As i puked the pain from earlier made a comeback. Trying to ignore the pain i focused on the bugs nestling in my back. As the darkness faded away i looked at the now setting sun. Waves of orange and pink, almost like my hair, burned into the sky. The sun glowing like a hot ember, pale lilac clouds streaking the pretty sky. Looking away, i found myself enraptured by the cold and dead grass. Im surprised there's even bugs. The cold never bothered me, but for the first time in my small forever; i felt it. I shivered viciously as the cold took over my body, sweat beading on my forehead, my temples throbbing. In a weak attempt i tried to move my arm, a loud howl interrupting my movement as tremors of pain shot through my shoulder, then back. Hot tears bubbled yet again. Im tired of crying, why do i cry so much? The tears tracked down the side of my face, almost feeling like licks of the whip themselves.

"Aye, aye, aye! Calm down" my eyes widened as i rolled my self away; hasty choice. I screeched as a tremor of pain rocketed throughout my body, instantly hands grabbed roughly at my arms and pulled my back on my side. "Calm down, youre leaving. Im gonna take care of ya." He voiced calmly as he caressed my good cheek. "Im going to have my people move you. Ok?" I didnt say anything, catching my drift he stood up and ran in the opposite direction of the house. I groaned as more pain convulsed through out my body, i just wish it'd stop. My back is numb, but it hurts at the same time. A small infinity carried on, then, my body was suddenly being moved. Yet again, hasty choice. Every time they moved a new pulsating pain shot through me. The man from them before sternly yelling to be gentle, or something like it, im not sure. I cant really hear through the throbbing, or maybe its the screaming, is that me? I think it is.

Suddenly everything became numb as the prick of my arm. "Heh… heh" i said lowly as my body finally accepted sleep. Blackness finally taking me fully over, i hope i dont wake up after this. I really do.

Unfortunetly, my wish didnt come true. I opened my groggy eyes, the sunlight burning them to oblivion. Slowly they adjusted, and i found myself in the center of a big room. I looked around, the walls are painted a light baige and have white trim. A large armour stands infront of the bed I'm in, a chair tucked in the corner next to it. Finally a large open window sits on the wall with a long billowy curtain; it almost reminds me of masters home. Their faces flashed through my mind, i hope zenra is alright. Tears started to well in my eyes, frowning, i opened my mouth. "I wil not cry anymore" I hardened my face and glowered at the window, the sunlight burning way for my new resolve.

Knock knock i looked up, i got a clear view of the man now. He's older than he sounds, he seems about 30-50 years old, grays lightly growing in on the side of my head. His eyes lightly lined from age. He smiled at me and walked in, sitting on the bed he stared at me. "How're you feeling?" He spoke softly his voice far younger than he appeared. "Fine" i spoke curtly, Evrything feels so forgein, especially the bed. My clothes… robes. "Where are my old clothes?"my eyes poignant as I burned holes into his blue, his face turning bright red at the stare. "Uh… down stairs, they're being washed" something seems weird about this, moving the blankets I stood up, ignoring my sore body. "What'd you want with me?" He shot me a look of confusion as I stitpulated his cause of taking me here. "Nothing, i wanted someone to keep me company. It gets lonely here" I crossed my arms, "so why not get married?" I asked curiously as I eased up to his friendly demor, taking a seat next to him. Looking up at him I watched as he turned to me with a smile, oh god. "Well that is what you're here for!" He spoke happily, while I, on the other hand, froze. "W-wife. I-I-im only 11" my body ran ice cold as he lazily put a arm over my shoulder. "I know…" he said it as if it was no problem. Suddenly I found myself breaking my vow that I had made merely minutes ago. My eyes glasses over and thin streams of tears ran down my face. "Why're you crying?" His voice confused, as he rubbed my arm, bringing me in for a hug. At the action, my thoughts became choked as a wail bursted through my lungs. "I wanna go home!" I wailed through tears, my hand grabbing the sheet, clenchinh my fist. I listened as he placed a gentle kiss on my forehead, "why you are home silly!"

The words only made me wail louder. Why does life do this to me? Why set me up for this? First,mom get killed over me; then I get kidnapped, abused by some crazy lady, sold into slavery, get beat just about everyday, and now to add the icing on the cake! I get sold to fucking weirdo who marries kids!? I tried it lightly push myself of his grip, but it only did no good, he merely clung on tighter. "Isn't it great honey? This life?" A headache squeezed painfully at my head and my back started to throb. I give up, I sighed as the thought laced itself into my head. I leaned my head down, the world seeming so distant, as if I couldn't even touch it. Say aye I jerked, sucking a sharp breath I looked around. "Ok?" His voice brought me out of my thoughts, "uh yeah" my voice quiet, losing its normal luster. Is this how I'm gonna sound? I sound dead; but I also kind of feel it too. Everything seemed to become hazy and my breathing picked up, still choked up from my previous hysterics. Calm down, I can't, why not? My body seemed to choke itself as he shook me in confusion, "Mercy!" He screamed as he continued to stare his blue eyes into my brown. It all just seems like too much, I looked in front of me.

An illusion; grays and whites suddenly morphed into a woman. "Mom" I muttered as she softly walked to me, her gaze caring and docile. "It's okay memmy, I'm here" her hand brushed soothing over my forehead and trekked down to my eyes, softly mulling my eyelids shut. "Ok" my voice barely above a whisper as I let her close my eyes and guide me to another oblivion.


	11. Burn (chapter 10)

Rolling over on my side I let out a rash sigh, my mouth dry and breathing heavy. A low grumble in my stomach tuning me back to the real world. "Ugh…" the rooms almost dark except for the nightlight plugged into the wall. Water. I thought as i ripped the sheets off of me, letting my eyes adjust and ignoring the sudden cold, i looked down. Im not naked anymore but rather clothed in a white nightgown, a light pink trim lacing the collar and bottom. Who dressed me? A chill ran up my aching spine as the his image floated into my head. I wonder if im already married? How does one get married? I rubbed my head in confusion as i gently stood up, the cold floor burning my feet. Turning on the light, i opened the door. The hallways dark the only light being the moon produces, gleaming through window. "I guess it'll have to do," i sighed as search for a flight of stairs or new room. I feel like i'm in somewhere foreign. Where exactly have i been this entire time? Feeling the wall bend i turned my gaze to my left. Stairs. Carefully i grabbed the stairs and walked down them, a weird fear of the unknown gripping my shoulders and whispering in my ear.

Light filled my vision as i made my way downstairs, the lights are on and the sound of rummaging can be heard. Is someone breaking in? The clanging of pans reached my ears, the scraping of them on a stove. Precousously i walked to where the light is, hes there, in the kitchen. The kitchen itself is quite nice, it kind of reminds me of mas- the old woman's house, minus all the clutter and fancy china. Without moving the barstool i sat down on the chair, observing his chaste movements. Food… my mouth somehow became dryer as popped my mouth. Instantly he jumped, not realizing i was there. His clothes are different, instead of wearing formal clothes, like his button up and slacks, he's wearing a t-shirt and pajama pants. Smiling softly at me he lifted up the pan, a mixture of vegetables sit bubbling in it. "Hungry?:" i nodded my head 'yes', he still is a stranger, i don't even know who he is; besides the fact we're married. I huffed as a plate was suddenly put in front of my face. Ignoring the fork i just reached my hands in, the food barely burning. "Slow down or you'll puke it up." Still ignoring him i ate, im a natural fast eater, why would i worry now. Finishing the food i grabbed a napkin, wiping my hands off i looked over at his bowl, he's not even halfway done. Unfortunately i didn't stop looking quick enough, He turned towards me, "i don't believe i got your name? Mines Uni." Uní asked, his voice curious as to who i am. "Rhem" his gaze got soft, "last?" Oh, "Cosa" "hm" he scratched his chin. "What's your favorite color?" "Orange, you" "green, where are you from" "Estæn, it's a small town in Bosco" "wh-" I interrupted him, frowning at the abundance of memories that seemed to flash forward. Mom… "what's with all the questions?" I spoke with a low and curt voice. "I-I just wanted to know about you" his voice shy "well did you ever think I don't want to talk about the past" I stood up and put the plate in the sink "thanks" I stomped to my room. It's a weird thought, my room. Something to my own… well not really, but close enough.

Waddling back into I seeped down into the sheets, hoping to be absorbed into them and to never return. Memories drifted into my head, mom was so gentle, yet at times, quite brash and dreadfully honest; Her dark curly hair unruly like her soul. I looked in front of me to the side, The white door still open. "Why're you so sad?" I watched as she walked in, her gaze soft. "Because," i mumbled, she's dressed in her night clothes. A simple shirt was all she felt necessary, her legs bare to the world. "Because What? You're scared?" She made her way to the bed and kneeled down so she's facing me, "it's ok to be scared, but you also need to understand that sometimes you just have to fight fear" "but they don't li-" she gave a grin, "fuck what they think, you're a Lendrega, fear is nothing to us and you know that!" She speeched as she held a fisted hand, her gaze strong and unruly. Tears pooled in my eyes, "but who's supposed to help me?" My voice hoarse and quietly pleading for an answer. "Well, that's something you'll have to figure out for yourself" She caressed my cheek, "now go to bed" She dissipated, leaving me alone to the darkness of the night.

I'm running, the cold air of the guiding me to somewhere unknown. Trees slicing my skin thin, what am i running from. I slowed down and looked around, jutting my hands out as i felt around. "Hello?" i yelled into the dark night, even the moon is shrouded in darkness. My breathing hitched as i felt something tickle my shoulder, hair. Quickly i turned around, i refuse to plagued by this woman. I growled my voice low and animalistic, "where are you!?" i spun around again, anger flooding my veins. "You know anger isn't the way" huh, her voice is not delirious like before, but rather normal and quaint. "I dont care!" i screamed, ignoring her gentle touch and eyes. She hurt me, therefore i'll hurt her back; i mean, it only seems fair. I reached at my side, grabbing the knife from the inside of my wrap. "You know this is wrong" i ignored her plea, her eyes nothing but blackness. Pulling my arm back i grabbed her by the white button up, and with a quench for something dark, i sliced. A gurgle ripping through her throat as she desperately tried to cover her weeping jugular. In detest of her struggle, i slashed down again… and again and again. Straddling her body i continued to slash and stab, her body becoming my new cutting block. Her blood squirting when i hit certain arties, dripping down my face and lighty trickling into my mouth. Staring down i noticed that i had carved something into her, her shirt long gone. Do not practice what you do not know what? Suddenly my face has hands around it, sharp nails puncturing my cheeks, any control i had seeped away from me like leaves to water. I stared at the face holding mine, the blackness suddenly formed into a face. It's me. I stared at myself, her gaze far and distant, most importantly voided of all that holds life. Just an empty gaze of sadness . Abruptly her eyes rolled and took hold on me. Tears formed in her vacant eyes. "Help me" her voice barely above a whisper, without a notice she started to repeat herself, "help me. Help me! HELP ME!" her eyes jarred into mine. Her body suddenly taking alight, skin burning, some of it burning off and flecking into the area. The fire abruptly took over the entire scene, before i knew it, it's just me and the fire.

"Time to to wake up mistress" i felt a light tapped, with a unknown tenacity i jerked up. I think i'm gonna be sick. Reaching my hands up to my mouth the lady quickly ran out and came back with a bucket. Letting my hand go, i released whatever i had eaten last night into the wood bucket. "Oh my do you have a fever ?" her voice high pitched and soft, gently she reached over and tapped the back of my forehead. "Shit" she instantly pulled away, cradling her hand. "Are you ok" she looked up hesitantly, her eyes cautious. "I.. uh…" quickly she ran out, her long blonde hair trailing behind her, lightly flitting as she did so. I lifted my hand to my forehead, it doesn't feel hot at all. Maybe she's sensitive to heat? Shifting i winced as i felt something burn at my back. *thud thud thud* i tuned in as feet made their way to the room, "master im telling you she's actually burning" the lady from before pleaded, "that's impossible Mori, she can't actually 'burn.' How's her back" Uni spoke his voice curt. "I was going to check on it when she awoke but she awoke puking." they stopped outside the door, i made 'ch' sound. Do they think i can't hear them. "Hey! You know i can hear you!" i yelled with a grumpy voice. "Oh. yes my apologize my dear" they walked in, both fully dressed for the day. Looking towards the window, i scrunch my face, i don't like the way he refers to me. My dear, i'm not an object, i growled, a habit that i had picked up a long time ago. "Are you alright?" his voice cautious, and concerned. "Fine" i spoke as i crossed my arms, my eyes shifting from the closed window to wooden upholstered chair. "Sir i wou-" she was quickly cut off as sharp hiss suctioned through out medium sized room. A light grab was all he did, and the next thing i know he's leaning against the door frame. Like Mori had once before, cradling his hand, his eyes pigoint. "Mori fetch a doctor. Now!" he yelled as he scurried out of the room, Mori following behind, shooting one last fearful gaze at me.


	12. Corset (chapter 11)

Heaving a sigh, he waved his hand over my back, the magic making my stomach lightly flutter. "Well, the cuts a pretty deep, so it'll leave scarring. As for the fever, we can discuss outside." why would they need to discuss it outside? I scrunched the comforter in between my fingers, taking in the feeling of the heavy white blanket. Averting my gaze I looked at the doorway Uni is currently leaning on, his face is stern and unpleasant. The doctor mage patted my head and stood up, his dark hair shading him. "All set." he spoke as he turned to Uni, "shall we" they walked out the door and walked a little out the hallway. I wouldn't be able to hear them if they neglected fact that they should close the door. I smirked as I tuned in, their voices low, but not quite. "So what's the problem" uni spoke, breaking the silence "well… the reason I brought you out here, was just so you could figure out what to do with the information. Rhem, it appears is a fire mage. I don't believe she…" I tuned them out. Fire, plus magic, plus me, equals what? I tuned back in "- I leave that to you. It might just be a reaction from all of the events that have conspired. She's quite young for any of that stuff to be happening, really for anybody. It also seems her mind is having a rough time. Appears she quite stressed and is most likely having nightmares because of it." "thank you doctor" I rolled onto my side and crossed my arms. That was a lot of information I didn't want to be told.

"It's time to get dressed miss. Caso" nodding my head I rolled over and got up. Staring Mori my mouth practically dropped to the floor at all the layers. "Alright, arms up and leave them up" holding my arms up I watched as she put a white smock on me, then a corset which was laced a little too tight. "You have a nice curve, but you yet to develop" she noted causing my face to burn red. Over the corset, a petticoat was thrown on, and before I knew it I'm about 8 layers in clothes. Stiffly I turned around, wheezing from the tightness. "Help me" I wheezed, "oh you'll be fine, you're accompanying master to a friends house so you must look your best. Therefore get over it, the clothes you wore prior are about a half-century too late" I glowered at her confidence. "My mother made me those clothes if you have anything else to say I suggest you keep your mout-" my face whipped to the side due to the brute force of a palm. "Do NOT detest me, child, I am not a mere handmaid, I am your tutor and guidance on how to become a lady. While you may have had a cute face, that's been hindered by that unsightly scar. Further, more you have the mannerisms of a wild animal, ch. Impudent" a low growl accumulated in my throat, *whack* "will you stop with that growling you animal" stared up at the woman, it's not Mori, but rather a woman in her mid 30s with black hair and blue eyes. Her eyes are so cold they make me shiver.

Keeping my mouth shut i looked away, a scowl permanently etching its way onto my face. "Now come along" she spoke as we now walked out into the hallway. It seemed so much smaller at night. The gray walls expended for ages and hallways seemed to lead to nowhere. Who exactly is this man? I followed her down the hallways, pictures of people that could be considered relics hung on the wall. "Ah Anna, you may be dismissed" i watched as Uni ran down the hall to catch up with us. "Are you sure, i wouldn't trust the girl to be left alone. She's quite the animal." her voice hesitant, and stony. "It's fine, you may have the afternoon to yourself" with a 'humpf' she bowed and walked away in the opposite direction. "Cranky bitch" i grumbled under my breath. "Hm?" he questioned as he touched my back to move me forward. Staring at the walls i pondered, "who's the people" their eyes seemingly following me as we walked. "Ah these are the great businessmen of the century." his fond with familiarity, "would you like a tour of them, we have a few minutes to kill" i nodded my head, forcing myself to become immune to the corset. Ignoring him I watched as he pointed to different pictures. As we got to the end of hall i decided to tune in as he started to ask for my opinion more often. "-you know, it's funny, his daughter could've inherited his business. But the dumb girl went off and joined a guild, not visiting him on his deathbed." i looked up at the picture, a blonde man with a face of iron stared at me. His eyes hollow. "Who was he again?" curiosity killing the cat, "why it's Jude Heartfillia, I kind of look up to him…" his voice trailed off with unspoken words. I stared at him, his weird black tux sitting on him stiffly, checking his watch he patted his pants. "Alright, we best be going now, we're already going to be late" his voice sounding like an exasperated sigh.

Stepping into the car i heaved a sigh, i've only been in a car a few times and the times i have, it didn't end too well. Leaning against the window i looked outside, thick trees ornately places seemed to keep the place reserved from the public. Flowers of all colors neatly littered the area, giving it a faux wild. Turning my head i looked at the property behind me. It's no mere farmhouse, more or so closer to palace. It feels weird to say i live there. But is it my home? I turned my head and rested my chin on the palm of my hand. Hearing the rumble of the car, my face twitched. "So what do you think?" I turned back to him but froze mid-turn. What is this crippling feeling? "Are you alright? Rhem?" with a low grumble, i squished my face against the window. "Don't talk to me" I groaned as I took in the coolness of the window. Hoping to soothe the angry nauseousness, "ok" his voice curt. That's how the entire the car ride went, for a long and painful 3 hours. Although i almost like the car ride because of how it reminded me of mom. She was always sick though.

"Let me" I heard someone voice from the outside of the car, slowly the door opened and I was lightly pulled out. "My you don't weigh much at all" Uni noted as he gently stood me up. Hurriedly I grabbed onto him to steady myself, as soon as I did I let go. Holding on to his arm we walked to the door of a literal palace. Taking in the voices of the crowd I looked up, smells attacking my nostrils. Ew. Staring at the crowds of people I leaned into uni, I haven't seen this many people in years. Tilting my head up, I noticed the castle flags, they're different. Am I still in my original country? My breathing picked up, everything once again becoming foreign; more so than it already is. Keeping my head down, I stared at the black shoes of guards, a light breeze blowing through the air.

"Of whom do you partition"the guard spoke in a taut voice, uni straightened up more and gave a light cough. "I have a meeting with her majesty on trade at 10 am" his voice suddenly deeper and nowhere near as carefree as normal. "Yes, follow me. Before we transgress, what's your name?" The guard talks in a way that I can't really understand, using words far too big for me. "Ah, pardon me, my name is Uni Vendiso" his face calm and his glistening hair gelled back, "it seems apparent, follow me" and so we did.


	13. Mages ( chapter 12)

I stared up at the green haired women, glancing to the side I noticed uni bow, so I follow his action. "My Queen, how are you?" He addressed her formally, a golden crown sitting astute on her bun up green hair. With a soft smile, she spoke, "I have been faring well, and who is this young lady?" she peered down at me, her eyes curiously cautious. "my names Rhem Caso" I spoke awkwardly loud compared to them. With a quick grimace, she looked back to uni. "shes my fiance" his curt, breaking the silence. "ah, well how about I send her to be with the other children?" her voice held something close to disdain. Uni, glancing down at me, sent me a curious gaze. "Is that alright with you?" I nodded my head, unreturn the unnamed queen hailed over a guard, Bowing as she informed of where to take me.

Following the guard I stared at the walls of busts and painting of past royals, their faces stern and unnerving. Reaching a a fancy door down the golden hallway he knocked, a chip and elegant voice floating through the door, "come in." Opening the door I he addressed me to the room and left, not bothering to check if I was a danger to the contents of the people in the room. Awkwardly I stared at the people who're currently preoccupying the room. They're not really children but more or so teens. A Short brunette next to taller, almost ravenette, boy; both equally covered in piercings. But the thing that seems to be the weirdest about them is their eyes, both adorning equally blood red eyes. Next to the bluette is platinum blonde haired girl, thick dreadlocks making her hair look like frayed rope. Awkwardd whisps nostalgia of splinters flitting through my head. Sitting on a velvet chair is a violet closest to me is a fushia haired boy maybe a few years older than me; His face buried in a book. "Yo" my drifted to the bluette, her hair as wild looking as mine. "Hi" I spoke meek, waving my hand as I did, "so where ya from?" I looked over at the boy with equally red eyes. Can I really say? I don't even know where I am now? "Uhm… i don' know?" The lush grass of Inmo flitting into my head, but only to be crushed by her dead eyes and pooling blood. Fiddling my fingers I gritted my teeth, the heat flicking at my fingers. I'm gonna kill him one day.

"You good?" I looked over at a weird ashygrey haired teen. His clothes formal and prim, he must be the prince. Instantly I wiped the sour look from my face, closing my eyes only to jerk them at the sound of her. Run. Can't run when you can't leave. "I'm fine" they looked me hesitantly, "why why dontcha come over here and join the conversation?" I looked at the rope haired girl, she flicked her tounge out me revealing a tounge cut in half. "Dude stop sticking that thing out, i don't want to get in trouble for that." I looked at the bluenette as thwacked the side of her shoulder. "Oh shut up she's not even that scary" the platnum girl retorted as I walked over to their huddle near the window. Glancing at book shelves I tried to identify their words, the text language of theirs still foreign. Feellming a Pat on my shoulder I looked up, the dark haired teen staring down at me, an odd smile plastered on his face. "What's the name kid? I'm Ferrum, the blue twerp is Gale and the scary one is Illarc. Missy over there is Melee" he pointed at the violet haired boy head deep in a book. "And this guy" he pulled the prince over in a headlock, "is his royal highness, prince Gerald Fiore" Gerald quickly pulled him over his head, flipping Ferrum causally over his head. His boot also casually knicking my nose, a quiet crunch reaching my ears. Not again…

"Oh shit I'm sorry, let me get a royal nurse to help" Gerald spouted as he looked at my nose. Hm, I thought he wouldn't hear it, itching my nose I felt a liquid. Oh, oops. "It's fine" I group abbing my nose with my palms I reset it, my hands already adjusted to keep my nose straight, well as straight as it can be. "Cool, i think I like you" Illarc spoke as she held a fist out to me. Her dark clothes making it look like I was initiating myself into something. Awkwardly I first bumped her and shot a weak smile. "Heh, oh and uh, the names Rhem" I spoke soft, growing fond of not wanting to be around people. Everyone's so cruel to each other.

After a while of talking, the subject became uncomfortable. They spoke of their mage parents and how they're in a guild, with magic. They're all magic users, this puts me on edge and I more so want to illusion myself out. But I don't think my body would be able to handle it. The scars still sting a little, fandom licks drawing themselves on me. "What're your parents like Rhem? are they mages too?" Illarc asked as I kept quiet for the most part, twiddling my thumbs I smiled softly.

"Yeah she was" I looked down at the ground, I never knew my father. Only what mom had told me about him. She always said I looked so much like him, and even acted like him. We even have the same hair. "What was she like?" She pestered, ignoring the idea of the subject being sensitive. "She.. she was strong, and could take on a guild if she wanted" she wasn't in her element in that day, if only i was there earlier i could've stopped it. I could… "really. A whole guild… isnt that a little much?" Ignoring the burning in my eyes I stared up at the disbelieving prince. "You wanna hear the story?" I gave a wide grin, that made their faces warp, trying to boil down the accent I had started to notice I had. "Yes, actually I do"

"Well, it was warm day and my mom was doing odd job at the time. And someone came up to here and -" I tried to speak, but then the other half of the memory floated into my head. Their pale faces turning blue and the spell casted onto my tounge.

I stared at the man as he groped at his throat, with a strain he turned to me "help me" his voice scratchy and vein. "No thankyou" I spoke my voice heavy and forgein, my old language making my voice deeper. Staring down at my robes I looked at my toes and wiggled them. A chirping giggle running from my lips. Feeling a hand on my shoulder I looked up, a grim yet pleased look on her face as she stares at the dying man. "What's wrong mama?" She glanced down at me hesitantly, lightly spinning me so I'm looking at her. "Memmy I dony think you understand what's happening. that man, is dying. he will no longer be, just like me" tears welled in my eyes as the silence enraptured us. "now go over and sign" following ber ckmmand i grabbed the magic paint brush from ny pocket; tapping the brush on my robe i walked over ti the dead guildmaster. taking the pen i wrote the stranve symbol om it. "the mission is a succes"her voice curt,"maybe one day youll take over for me" she smiled as she crouched and kissed my cheek, pulling me into one of her warm side embraces.

"hey kid" i felt someone poke me, quickly i looked around, "what!" i yelled as i was ripped from my memory. "you were going to tell us about how your mom took down a guild?" Illarc spoke, her voice sassy and over dramatic. she sounds kind of bitchy. "uhm, she walked in a went croatoa and next thing you know whole guild is running" i lied, its hard to say that mom and i walked in under an illusion and poisoned an entire guild. i forgot how his face looked, i grimaced as the memory of me regecting him help flitted through. why did we even take out the guild? "whats your dad like" i looked at Gale her eyes inquizitive, i dont like that either. "dont know" i spoke curt, why does everyone always ask me questions. i could just illusion myself out. ignoring them i walked over to the couch and sat down, not really wanting to answer their questions. "aye im not done!" A chill ran up my back at the word, my hand finding itself at my neck. the fresh scar raised to the point where i can feel it through the high collared dress. "what?" i stalked the bookshelf for a book, my eyes glancing on one thats in Himsin. Picking it up i sat down, my hair fluffing infront of my face. "One more question, do you use magic" her voice eger for an answer. "No" my voice calm as i peered into the book, listening as her footsteps guided themselves to the sun basking window.

"You do know its rude to lie" my eye twitched as a new voice became apparent to me. Lightly i shifted my head, glancing at the fuchsia haired boy through my pink, with a wide grin i made eye contact with him.

"Who Said i was lying?"


	14. Seize

I stared down at my hands as I walked through the hall, I don't want to see her, but I want to see them. I grabbed the hem of his coat, my breath hitching as I noticed all the people surrounding the arena. "What's wrong?" Uni looked down at me, worry scorning his blue eyes. "So many people" I mumbled as we walked through a different entrance than the rest of the people, tailing the queen. We can go in with her but he decided to let me sit with them. "Indeed, although, you will be fine and if she tries anything. I'll have her head, I could have her persecuted for many atrocities… like your back" I flinched as he spoke, "sorry" he spoke curtly. "It's okay" I awkwardly stepped through the aisles, people staring oddly at me. The sun blaring haughtily down at us, chatter filling the large arena with a calm chitter.

My eyes seemed to focus as a head of pink made itself Apparent. She still wears my hair. My stomach churned uncomfortably, my former hair orneitly wrapped up on her head. Before we fully reached them, he bent down sticking his face into the side of my head he spoke, "go sit on the end" nodding I walked passed her, "hello lady Rhem" I ignored her as put my head down, bangs stiffly covering my head. "Hey where are you going?" My head jerked up as a familiar hand grabbed at my wrist. "Zenra!" My grimace turning into a wide smile as I barreled for her, wrapping her up in a hug. "I missed you so much" I spoke tightly into her ear, lightly chuckling she patted my head. "Yeah I missed you too, now sit down… you're causing a scene." Following her words I sat down, still grinning.

"So how does it feel to be a lady now?"She chided as she spoke, her voice airy and light. "I don't know, there is a mean lady there, she say that I am an animal." I stared at the arena as a pumpkin man jumped into the middle of it, i giggled as it spoke, not really caring to listen to what it had to say. "Well you do growl a lot" I watched as he

disappeared, announcing the announcers. " in my defenzs not my fault" I crossed my arms, the corset feeling even worse sitting down, now that I actually have time to notice it. I listened as a low 'mhmmm' vibrated in her throat. Lamely i watched as they battled the people around me amazed at the ability of the mages. All i can think of are the dark mages that were subdued to mom illusion magic. Nothing could escape her illusions, i couldn't even escape them. I tuned my ears back to Z as she leaned over to me, "you've seen this before haven't you? The fighting i mean." Her voice barely above a whisper, the cheering crowds making it almost impossible to hear. I only nodded my head, an idea whipping into my head. "What if i just add my own putting of sugar" i grinned at her as i spoke, a mischievous look sweeping my face. "I wouldn't do that if i were you" why not i mumbled as the words flitted through my mouth, everyone gaze seemed to switch from the fights to the random black cat. "They can trace your magic" she chuckled as i instantly closed off the illusion, it's not really hard to cast illusions on large amounts of people, that being one of the more important parts of my training. With a beet red face i turned back to the fight, a blonde woman fighting a younger brunette who seems to keep geering at the blonde woman about her age. She turned around her head whipping to where the cat was, as if she could trace the magic she stared up at me. Freezing as an unsettling eye contact was made, her eyes never leaving mine. Why won't she move? She just continues to stare, suddenly the brunette took charge, quickly tearing out a blade she ran for the blonde. Her brown still not leaving mine, i watched as the blade rammed into her side. Panic lacing her vision as she was yanked back to reality. As she dropped i felt my own vision become blurry, then suddenly everything became dark, my body falling backwards,

Third POV

Zenra stared at the pinkette as she fell backwards instantly convulsing, foam pouring from her mouth like a breaking dam. The feet that she landed on surging back with a shriek. The red head took to swiftly, grabbing the girl who had more trauma than most. "Rhem! I need a doctor" she screamed, her low voice taken on a surprisingly shrill tone. With worry she watched as people started to crowd around the seizing girl, her face contorting. A sickening feeling rumbled low within Zenras stomach, something telling her that this isn't simply a seizure. The quiet magic making her head throb.

Rhem POV

I blinked as i sat up, "are you alright?" I looked at Z confused as she shot me the same emotion. "Uh, yeah" i stared back at the arena as the woman was hauled away on a stretcher. "Rhem" i froze as i looked up, my eyes hooded by my hair. "How have you been?" The woman in black spoke as she grinned maliciously down at me, her eyes as evil as ever. "Should you sit down? You might block the view for others" i spoke softly and quietly, something i don't often do. "Was that an order?" She sneered and i looked down, not wanting to feel the wrath of the whip anymore. 'Was that an order!" I felt myself being lifted by my hair, a shriek ripping through my mouth, why isn't anyone doing anything? Quickly I kicked out, my foot hooking under her chin, head flying backwards she dropped me. With tears looking down my eyes I looked at her, a seering rage bubbling in my eyes. "I'm not scared of you!" I yelled, my voice shaky as she merely laughed at me. Her laugh sounds like fighting bobcats, shrill and chilling, "is that so" she laughed out, i glances at the crowd as they ignored us. "Ya you old bitch" I yelled as I felt the heat start surface on my hands. With a shrill scream she lurched, fear holding me in place, fight fear I scowled, ya I'll fight it. Wrecking a dust back I let the heat take over, my hand eliciting soft flames. Instantly my fist collided with her face, a haughty snap echoing throughout the arena. "Heh… I did it!" I looked down at my glowing fists, how do I stop it? Feeling a burn at my throat tore at it, "do you really think you can beat me?" A low voice spoke into my ear as the hands gripped painfully at my throat, cutting off the air I desperately crave. "Pathetic"

suddenly my feet were no longer on the ground, with the wind lightly tousling my hair I looked down. Her face far younger, mg hair taken down from it ornate braids, the unruly strands whipping around. Her black dress heavily contrasting with my almost ginger hair. Abruptly my body was tossed, flying through the air as if i was weightless, the wind deaf against my ears. I kept my eyes on her as she merely twinkles her fingers, her eyes bright as she spoke, the words unable to reach my ears. With the wind forcing my tears back I turned my body to see where I'm going to crash land. The center of the arena seems good. Shielding my face I screamed as the ground seemed to reach out to me, pulling me into a hard hug. Giving one quick glance I peeled open my eyes, the ground turning nightmarish; into nothing. Screaming a loud shrill I reached out in front of me, trying to stop myself from falling in, but a last it came quicker than I could move. "Mommy!" I longingly scream through a choked sob, tears and snot burning their way down my wind scorned face. No longer on free falling I sit still, curling my legs to chest and wrapping my arms around them. "Mom!" I Yell, my voice cracking into a deeper octave as I squeezed my eyes shut. "I'm right here, now why're you crying" her Hinsin tongue sounding like home. "I'm scared" I wail, refusing to open my eyes. "Look at me" her voice is soft, her smooth hands glide across my cheek, wiping my burning tears. With a sniffle I opened them, her gaze soft, but riddled with blood and maggots, her body deteriorating. Her body suddenly emitting a smell that causes vomit to riddle my mouth. Her eye sockets empty of anything, merely black holes that once held the her vibrant eyes. Switching my eyes from her face I glanced down, my eyes creeping to see the rotting hands on my face. "Do I look alright?" She spoke, her voice alight, as if she didn't know of her appearance. "Yeah you look fine mom" she smiled softly and pulled me into a hug, my stomach lurching as the leathery skin wrapped around my body, her body practically crumbling away. "You don't have to lie you know" she patted my hair, as she pulled me back, her voice conveying the emotion that her eye sockets couldn't. "I could never lie to you" I sobbed as she started to turn to dust, her body drifting away. "I love you" her voice soft and melodic, with the last spec of her flying away I reached out, climbing onto my knees. "Mom don't leave me!" I screamed as my body becomes weightless again, a bright light pulling me by my back to a surface that I can't tell is either below or above me. reaching out I touched it, taking in a breath I choked as my lungs filled with water. Banging on the glass I watched as it cracked and splintered, sending a lit fist, I watched as my hand went straight through. Piercing the glass and shooting me through.

I blinked, sitting up I shook my head at the light headedness, then like the morning prior, turned to my side and puked. My body's cold and hot, flaring with sweat. Opening my eyes I looked around, uní's staring at me with wide, expectant eyes. Then with a bizarre urgency he stood up and ran out of the room. Twiddling my thumbs I leaned back, my head landing on the pillow with a thud, Exhaustion yanking me back. Her face drifting into my head, the faux smell curling around my nose, my stomach churning at the image. Groaning I rubbed my face, unfortunately the feeling only got worse as I gagged, puking to my side over onto the floor. With muddled eyes i, let the tears burn down my face, still burning from the wind, that i'm not quite sure happened. Why does she always leave me? I thought as my lower lip curled, my tongue becoming a brick in my mouth, choking the air from me. Opening my mouth i sucked in a shaky breath, "why?" i quietly wailed through a shaky voice.


	15. Chapter 14

The moon trickled my finger laced through its light, soft and glowing phantom, illumating the dark room. Lifting my head I listened to the sorounding sounds… nothing. With a sly a grin I pulled the blankets back, the cold hugging my body tightly. Lightly I set my feet on the floor, my feet instantly chilled as icy floor wrapped at them. The floor silent as I stood up fully, a cotton night gown reaching my ankles. If there's anything I like about this place, it's the quiet floors that never creek. Although the silence itself is almost defening. Walking to the door I i lightly put my hand on the door, twisting the handle slowly I opened the door, a light squeak Causing me to pause mid door open. Opening the door a wee bit more i squeezed through, holding the door steady as i birthed myself into the hallway. I've become more acquainted with the rooms, people, and language here. It's been a few months since the incident, ive been banned from ever seeing her again. No matter how much i missed _them._ The corsets were no longer unbreathable and i often had found myself wanting to wear them more. They have have a comforting sense to down the hall i opened the library door open, closing the door i flicked the light on, smiling as books made themselves apparent to me. With a wide grin i walked to the back section, magic books. They varied from simple spells all the way to complex spells that could wipe out a unsuspecting nation. I only look at the lower spells that are more health based. But ive also learned some rune magic, but it is quite difficult to use. It's nowhere as easy as my illusion magic. Which has been getting stronger. Scanning the titles, one seemed to catch my gaze _A guide on magic growth: the begining_ nabbing the. Book i sat down the corse chaise lounge, opening the book i skimmed through the first chapter, following the basic directions i walked out of the library, turning the light off and quietly closing door i walked out. The book heavy under my growing arms. Scuttling back to my room like a mouse i quitely closed the door

. Sweat piled under my skin as i opened the window, why am i so nervous? Get over yourself. I sighed in my head as a strong breeze gusted through my window, as if urging me to run out. Staring down i looked at the lattice thats covered in prickly pink roses, Uní once saying that they were his mother's favorite. Grabbing a pink pair of flats i slipped them on and grabbed the lattice, i leaped over, using skills that i havent used in almost a year. Quickly i hooked my feet onto the lattice, prickers stabbing into the dress. Climbing down i ignored the prickers and rapped at my nightgown as it repetively got twinged at by the prickers. Quietly i jumped off the lattice, landing in cool squat, one leg further out than the other in a crouch. As if i was in battle with someone. I miss fighting. Cracking my knuckles i started to walk towards the woods, i closed my eyes and listened. The soft sound of running water swished into my head; theres a river near by. Breaking into a sprint i ran toward the sound suddenly i found myself at a river, only about 50 feet from the house. "Perfect," with a loud plop i crashed down onto the ground into a crossed legged position. Surging magic to my finger i watched as i my finger became in engulfed in flames, sweating heavily i focused to keep the magic in one place. Opening the book with my other hand i read its contents, deciding i had got the gist i closed the book and dipped my hand in the water. The fire going out with a sizzle, sitting up straight i closed my eyes, breathing steadily i focused on the magic in the air, ground, everywhere. Sensing it for it all has, with deep breath i focused on the magic, letting it course through me like the river infront of me. Well this isnt hard at all, i continued to breathe through the magic. Suddenly it got more dense as my body filtered through more of it, strained to keep focus on the magic. Sweating heavily I breathed like a bull as the magic became stronger and more pure, whipping around me like heavy logs. And when it became to much I let go, the magic bursting away from me, immediately I fell to the ground, my shaky arms reaching out to grab onto something.

"Holy shit" I breathed as I laid on the ground, my heavy with exhaustion. Grabbing around I reached for a branch, finding one, I lifted myself up and leaned against a tree. Pushing myself off the tree i walked back to the lattice, pulling at i heaved a heavy, yet quiet sigh. As quickly as i could i climbed up, my bones aching with every lift of an arm and leg. Loudly i fell into my room, freezing as the sound seemed to be louder than any bomb or explosion i have ever heard. "Shit…" I wailed as I rubbed my face, fake tears of air running down it. After a while of nothing I stood up and waddling into bed, not caring of how dirty or ripped up my nightgown is.

Hearing the door open, my eyes jerked open, whispering a easy illusion spell so she would see the dirt on me. "It's time to wake up mistress" I felt a light tap on my shoulder causing me roll over with a totally real yawn. "Yes morí?" I spoke softly as I wiped away my dreamless sleep. "Time to get up for your bath, the bath is already filled." Grinning I jumped up "bath time!" I yelled as I ran past her, her face turning to shock as my hand gripped the door turning me sideways. Making my way down the hall, I passed a few servants who quickly scuttled to get out of my way. Not like I would do anything, I don't think they know I'm just like them. Running into the bathroom I practically ripped the night Off, the oversized tub filled with water. "Yes" I grinned as I jumped in "no one to stop me now" I spoke in a mumble tone as water splashed everywhere, bubbles somehow finding their way to the ceiling. With a loud guffaw i splashed at the hot water. Leaning back I simmered into the bath like a sauting onion, "man life is good." I spoke through the water and bubbles that seem to tickle my nose.

Tuning in I listened with closed eyes as feet entered the room, peeking an eye opened I glanced at the figure. Great. "Hey Anna how's the weather up there" I giggled as some dude from the ceiling dripped onto her head. With an angry glare she bent down, her usual face cruel and calculating, "You little twit will you stop destroying the house." She seethed, her angered brought on by something other than the suds. "Man what crawled up your-" smack. She does that a lot, my face almost numb to the feeling. Rolling my eyes I looked the other way. "Don't you know it's _rude_ to smack people" I drawled out as I studied the tiled wall, The brown marble cleaned till its color was me. Feeling a wretch on my now chest length hair I turned, curiosity peaking my pained form. "You… You ruined it," I opened my mouth but she kept on going. "It would've been us, but then you came along and ruined everything" her voice gradually getting lower as her voice started to cut out from the drop in octaves. Quickly she let go of my hair forcing me to the side, staring at her in miff I kept my eyes on her retreating form. With one last glance she reached her hand gracefully on the door frame, turning back she sent me a wicked smile that cussed a long chill to race up my back. "Your dress fitting is today, we leave at 1 and I expect you to be on your best behavior. Do you hear me?" Nodding my head quickly I let out curt "uh huh." It didn't seem to be enough, her beady, expetant eyes still staring into mine, "Yes mam" I spoke formally, a way that I didn't really care for. It's too strict, the formality of everything here, I just want to be a kid.


	16. no magic (chapter 15)

*Unedited*

Heaving a stiff breath, i stood straight as the final layer fell of fabric fell down my head. "All done." Mori patted me down as smiled softly, her soft eyes ever so dainty. It makes me weary, i don't think i can trust people like that, or at least that's what mom had always told me. Sending her a soft smile, i watched in disdain as she bowed and then left, her small feet quickly scuttling out of the room. Tipping backwards i flopped onto the bed, my chest heavily constricting as the pressure from the fall and tightness of the corset. In a sense they're almost comfortable… almost. Rolling onto my side i stretched my arms as high up as i could get them, Only making it up about half way. Heaving a sigh i kept them there, letting them rest on the heavy comforter that's more comforting than it is comforting. *clomp, clomp, clomp, clomp* i rolled my eyes as i listened to the footsteps of Anna that only seemed to ricochet off the walls. Glaring at the wall i felt my body start to heat up, calm down Memmy, you're gonna burst a vessel. "What are you doing you'll wrinkle your dress! Get up this instant!" quickly i rolled off the bed as her voice came barreling through, I've dealt with many people but she is certainly one of the most evil I've met so far... kind of... mmm maybe not, but she's up there.

Landing on my knees, I abruptly stood up, my dress lightly swishing as I patted it down. The white fabric losing its soft creases, there's a lot of lace on it, anywhere where there's trim, there's lace, although I must say the lace on my neck is quite itchy, perfer velvet more. "let's go twit" she mumbled as I glared up at her, her blue eyes as cruel as ever. "what crawled up your ass today, being quite the-  
" my words being cut off the swish of a wrist **clap,** my hand collided with hers. "bitch" I seethed as I squeezed her hand, her voice hitching as I started to move us towards the wall. "I must say, you've been deplorable since I've come here, see I can use those insufferable words you teach me. Now I want an apology." my anger from early starting to escalate, her eyes quickly growing wide as my skin started to heat. Her mouth held tight as the heat grew, quickly coming to her senses she slashed her other hand down. **Schloop** I quickly caught her other hand, without a word I slammed myself into her, knocking her to the ground. My hands instantly elicting in the flames i've been trying to hide for months. With a scream she pushed me off, running through the long hallway with me in tow. "come on anne! What's wrong? Not so fun when its you huh!?" I screamed after her, the bottom of her dull blue dress rounding the corner. Running the corner I came incontact with something, the wind being knocked right out of me. "what the hell" I wheezed as I looked up, a different set of blue eyes is staring at me in shock. " rhem what the hell are you doing?!" I stared up at Uni, his arm wrapped around Anne, a sly smile curling on her face as she tucked her chin in his nape. Soft tear mixed mumbles escaping her mouth, his eyes growing wide with every word. "Rhem! You can not, do you hear me, you CAN NOT use magic. This is a magic free home!" he screamed in a weird panic, his eyes the size of the moon, letting me know without even having to tell that he had a bad experience with magic. I wonder what though? Ive had many bad experiances but im not afraid of magic, I love magic. Its the very thing that runs throughout my veins.

"now let's go, I want to get this over with" he spoke curtly as he stood back up, grabbing my shoulder with a stiff hand he pushed me forward towards the stairs. Soon I was out the door and into the car as we, minus anne, drove off the dress shop. I feel like I haven't done enough to be wife. Mom was a wife once, and she always spoke of how tedoius and how much of pain it was.

 _Flashback_

I looked up at her, a thick comb in her hand as stares in the mirror, scissors in the other. "how short do you think I should go?" my eyes fluttered over her soft face, dark eyes glancing down at me. "Memmy?" her voice rang expectantly. "oh uhm... short, like a boy" she held the scissors up to her chine and cut, "perfect" she giggled as she continued to cut, scratching my chin I spoke, "mommy?" I looked up at her with curious eyes, "yes my little candy swirl?" averting my gaze to the ground I twiddled my thumbs, "were you ever married?" my words fumbled nervously out of my mouth. "of course I was. What-" a smile lurched onto my face. "what was he like?" I rolled back and forth on the balls of my feet, my hands clutching the sink. "well _your father_ was a very good man, and looked a lot like you, pink hair and all." she smilled fondly as she worked the finishing touches on her hair. "well what happened to him?" her gaze casted down as she put the scissors on the sink, "well... he died. It was a long time ago, while you were still in my stomach. He was a mage and had found a job with good pay. Thinking nothing of it, he went, but, never returned. So. I avenged him and ripped their throats from their bodies." she huffed lowly as she gripped the sink. "mommy?" a like trepidation hung on my voice.

 _Flashback over_

I stared out the window as my head leaned back on the head rest, "i hate all forms of transportation" I groaned in dismay as the memory tucked itself away in my mind. I forgot how angry she could be at times. It took about 30 minutes to get to the dress shop and I found myself wanting to cease exsistance the longer the drive went. I cant even apperciate the view because of how shitty I feel. Suddenly the car came to a halt, "alright time to go" I felt a lingering hand slap my thigh a few times, ugh. Feeling the door open I leaned on the arm that quickly caught me, used to my normal falling car antics. "Miss Rhem," I listend as Jon put me down, holding my shoulder down to help me sort out my ever constant vertigo. "thanks jon" I spoke as he turned me the other way, his hands lightly patting me towards Uni. "lets go" his voice curt, as he looped his hand under mine. Staring up I looked at the posh store, windows of big poofy dresses lacing floor. Small lights strung over the ceiling. I watched as a maid opened the door for us, walking to the counter I watched as some people curtly bowed to Uni. "ready for your appointment Miss Lendegra" with a hesitant smile I nodded my head curtly. "alright then! Follow me." the brunette woman has a soft yet malicious face, it kind of reminds me of smiling snake. Her pointed green eyes shooting me a look of a snickering jester. Following the older woman I glanced at the elegantly dressed room, dresses of white standing high above me.

"quite pretty ain't it" my quickly found themselves plastered to the new face of the new voice. A teenage girl is next to me, her smile much like mine, wide and cheery; but her eyes don't seem to reflect the same. "yeah" I accidentally spoke in Himsin, "you speak?" she replied, her voice curious and surprised. "yeah, are you from-" she interjected in surprise, "inmo?" we stopped walking and faced eachother, I dont remember her, but it wasn't often I went into town anyways. "holy shit" I mummbled as we kept contact, "slave trade?" my voice rang out quietly, yet still somehow seeming to echo throughout the building. She nodded and put her head down, suddenly walking in a fast pace.


	17. Something’s wrong

I looked in the mirror in dismay, the poofy dress awkwardly clinging to me in all the places I don't like things clinging on. For example my chest, I hate tight revealing clothes on my chest, not that there's actually anything there, but still, I just don't like it. "alright, just a few more..." I averted my eyes back down to Suni, her bright blonde hair wrapped up in a half bun. Nodding my head I went back to the mirror, it looks weird. Mom never really told me what getting married was like, besides saying it might one day happen to me and that he'd be a nice boy, or she'd kill him. I wouldn't have put it past her to do it either, and I sometimes think she might've Uni if she had the chance. "ain't it weird I'm to be married" I spoke in Himsin to her, it gives me a sense of home. "quite, my mother always told me I'm to get married till I'm a functioning woman who can take of herself. We were actually planning on moving to Fiore so I could get a better education. What load of bullshit that did me." she frowned as her face seemed to shrivel in anger. "stupid son of a bitch" she murmured, her voice slightly fluctuating. "how old are ya anyways?" she looked up from the piece of trim she's working on. "how old am I?... well I think I'm somewhere around 12 and half." I scratched my chin as I thought of the time that has seemed to have flown by. "wow... I hate to tell you this but you're marrying a pedophile." my eyebrows laced together in confusion as stared back down at her. "a padophile? What's that" "well, its... uh, someone who likes kids in a wrong way... you're a kid, you shouldn't be getting married. You should be in school, or working, playing, hell being with your family would be better." she ranted as she angrily shoved pins in the lace. I never thought of it as wrong, the picture of a woman flitted through my head, her long dark hair floating next to my face. A cold shiver ran down my back, is Uni like her? He's never really acted too much like her, I looked up at the ceiling. I mean he has done some weird things, but he would never hurt me... would he? Ideas of him hitting me wandered into my head. It's a weird thought. Can I look at him the same way? The images only got worse the more I thought about it. " I don't want to think of him like that... it makes me feel... weird." I kept my gaze up at the ceiling. "how long have you been living with him?" I gave it a thought, "oh... maybe half a year... I'm not too sure, I've never really had to keep the date." I twiddled my thumbs seeing as I can't lift my arms. "that's why you never thought any much of the situation. Probably didn't know any better. You don't feel weird, well you do, but different; you feel violated. And that means you've figured out your situation. So what're you gonna do?" her voice held a know-it-all tone as she stared up at me, her doey blue eyes patronizing me. " I don't know, I'm only 12, maybe I'll like being married." my voice took on a sassy tone as I tilted my head up in defiance. Who is she to tell me this? Is she calling me stupid?! Softly I gritted my teeth. "hey, look at me" I kept my head up as she stood up, the shifting of her stiff dress letting me know. Feeling her hand on my chin I averted my gaze to the other side of the fitting room. Suddenly my head was grabbed by two gentle hands, sternly my face was shifted so I had no other choice to look her in the eyes.

Her eyes, they reveal too much. Sadness and every other negative emotion under the sun shown through her bright eyes. "look at me," her voice trembled as her voice suddenly became a soft whisper. "you don't understand, he'll use you till there's nothing left of you. Give it a year and I promise, hell I guarantee you will be a completely different person. Any of this" she gave me an up-down "... this happy go lucky shit, it will be gone. That defiance, I'm surprised you still have it." near the end she nearly sneered out her words. Her head pressed so tightly against mine it almost hurt. Anger quickly bellowed in my stomach, and growl lightly passed my lips. The feeling of it passing through almost giving me nostalgia. "to hell with that, I'll kill anyone who dare tries." I glared at her as a wicked grin grew on her face. "good. Now let's get this thing off of you and back into your old clothes.

It seemed like forever and yet somehow, no time till I was dressed back into my original clothes. Sitting on a plush velvet chair I sat in a parlor like room, Suni acting like the perfect maid, now speaking Fiorian as if it were her first language. Her accent is much better than mine. I picked at my nails, her words drilling into my head. Could it really be true, could he really do that? If I really am just a kid, then why would he want to marry, I mean, I'm not overtly beautiful or anything. The scar killed that aspect of me, and if you look close enough you'd be able to notice how crooked my nose. Also, my hair is an awkward shade of pink, too close to be considered a light, almost ginger. I am certainly not beautiful. Inside and out, I am positively ugly. What was I thinking about again? Oh. the image of me wearing an apron and being surrounded by children popped into my head. Screaming, crying, babies… I felt the blood drain from my face as I leaned back in the chair. My head becoming too heavy. "Are you alright miss. Lendrega?" Suni spoke as she stood up, her voice lightly waiving as she spoke in a soft tone that doesn't match the one from earlier. "Oh just fine, just dreading the 'car'" I glanced over at her, her eyes going soft as she simply nodded and stood back to the side of the gold detailed archway.

I listened as a new set of footsteps made themselves apparent. Gl3ancing up I looked at Uni, who's sending a soft smile my way. Returning the smile I folded my arms, my gut-wrenching in an uncomfortable way. "Alright, Rhem are you ready to go?" He spoke with a smile that I'd usually see as endearing, but now, it just seems wrong. Hesitantly I nodded my head, slowly standing up I looked at him with hesitancy. How am I supposed to act around him now? "Is everything alright?" he spoke as he held his arm out, practically forgetting his faux anger from earlier. "Yeah" my words curt as I stared at the ground. "Are you sure? Did something go wrong?" his concern reminds me of a parent, but he wants a wife, not a child. Lacing my arm through his we walked out the door, if I stay silent he might say something to staff. That could mean trouble for Suni. shit. Now what am I supposed to do? "No, the appointment went well and the staff was pleasant." maybe if I sound like an adult he'll treat me like one. "Excellent, oh and before we get in the car, I have a surprise waiting for you at home." if my stomach wasn't already on the ground, boy has it now sunk to the pits of hell where my magic burns.

Stepping into the car, I felt myself instantly become nauseous, if I could I would burn them all down and then put up a giant illusion so they never existed. Why don't i just do that now? Oh well. Seeing as the doors been shut I found my new place against the closed door, closing my eyes I curled up into a ball, ignoring his sighs of pity.

The trip, as usual, felt like a small eternity and when the car finally stopped I hurled myself through the window. Which in return didn't elicit the response I wasn't really caring for. "Rhem you cannot keep jumping through windows, now you need to be punished." I walked over to Uni, his gaze bland as ever. "Ok" I don't know what he expects to come out of a spanking, but alright. "Now let us go, I still want to show you the surprise." nodding my head, I looked forward, a sinking feeling in my stomach told me this surprise wouldn't be one I would particularly care for. Walking up the steps, I smiled at Mori as she held the door open, but instead of receiving her normal soft smile I was met with a face of worry. Raising a brow at her expression, I continued on. Feeling a soft grasp on my hand I looked down, Uni lightly grasping my hand, steering me to one of the sitting rooms. "Now I want you to be nice, this person has traveled very far to come here. Continuing the walking another servant open the door to the lavish room, instantly new voices making themselves apparent to my sensitive ears.

"You must be Rhem, I'm Livore, please come have a seat." I stared at the lilac-haired mage, her long face anything but pleasant. Cautiously I nodded my head, taking a seat on the bizarrely textile loveseat. Hearing a trolly I looked at Mori, her expression neutral as she set down a tea set. "Would anyone care for some tea?" she spoke, her voice dainty as ever. Nodding my head, I stayed silent, I don't trust the mage, especially since she's trying so hard to conceal her magic. Lifting up the teacup, I smelt it, it smells off. "Mori what kind of tea is this?" she smiled, "ah you noticed? It's an imported tea from Seven, I'm glad you noticed!" taking a sip I smiled up at her, "why it's good, you must order more"I retorted in the same happy tone, "O-of course." quickly she scuttled away as the others continued to drink their tea. "So how have been Rhem, Uni hear tells me you can use magic?" smiling at her, I felt myself become light. Hesitantly I looked down at the teacup, why do I have to drink so fast? "What have you done?" the teacup fell as my body became too heavy for me, falling back on the couch I listened. "Looks like that did the trick, move her to the floor." I looked at Livore, a malicious smile being sent my way, "looks like someone really likes their tea, Huh? Hah!"


	18. seal (chapter 17)

Staring with angry eyes I watched as Uni picked up my body, paralysis spell, should've known. Looks like I'm becoming weak to my own specialty. Giving a heavy breath I watched as my perspective changed, I'm on the floor now, what're they gonna do? Sacrifice me? I gave a puff as a substitute for a laugh. "What're you laughing at? Hm…. seem awful happy for someone who's about to get their magic sealed away?" Livore grinned as she bent over me. Her lilac hair shrouding her face, hiding its malice from everyone else in the room. "Livore!" Uni shouted, his voice dark. Lifting her head up she looked over at him. "What do you not want her to know the truth? You fancy people and your secrecy; you're ruining her life and expect me not to tell her? Pathetic." her voice ricocheted throughout the room, cutting through the silence like a hot knife on butter.

My magic, they're sealing it? Oh hell no. with all my might I tried to move, but alas my body still weigh more than the moon. Tears welded to my eyes as I frustratedly screamed, my voice only sounding like a shrill squeak. "Why is she screaming?" Uni asked his voice holding a curious tone. "Because she knows what's happening." I listened as heavy footsteps walked out of the room, the door slamming shut. Why is he sealing my magic if it pains him to do so? Why? I just don't understand. Blowing another breath of air I stared at the ceiling, focusing on the way the swirls making shapes on the ceiling. Suddenly Livore started to speak, her voice dark and looming. "Sealing barrier: soul division" the words grated against her teeth as she spoke.

Suddenly a searing pain ripped through my chest as a dark gray light seemed to swallow me whole. Why does this hurt so much?! Quickly my breathing picked up as the pain only seemed to grow, their voices becoming muted against the pain that's currently drumming against my ears. Choking on my breath, I sucked in, the air's not coming fast enough. On the path my life seems to be going I'm not going to make it past 13. Sputtering, my hand instantly shot up to my chest, clawing at my apparently naked chest. Since when did it come off? Along with the new movement of my hands, my mouth ripped open, a loud and tenacious scream echoing throughout the house. Panting heavily I curled into a ball, tears pouring down my face, I think I'm gonna be sick. "Well, you handled that quite well seeing as what kind of magic you have…" Livore spoke in a sassy tone that made me want to give her a fiery throat punch. Ignoring her words I continued to lightly grasp at my neck, my poofy upper sleeves covering my chest. "It hurts!" I screamed in panic as body became void of something that was more than just a few parts of me. My wailing voice seems to be the only noise throughout the house, as for the rest of it is silent, as if it knew of the atrocity that has just occurred.

After a while, the two remaining women had left, and there I was left alone, slowly the pain had faded. Leaving me with inconsistent tears and wrenching emptiness that sits at the very bottom of my being. "What is this feeling? Thi… this emptiness…" my words lacked their normal luster at the coldness that had now become a new friend of mine. Shivering, I blew into my hands as I tried to pull myself into a tighter ball, but somehow I got colder… and colder. With an undefined loudness, my teeth rattled, the whole house shaking at the sound of my loud teeth. *clip clop clip* I listened as the approaching sound of low heels became apparent. Glancing down at my fingers my eyes widened as I noticed my decrease in hearing. Heavily breathing I looked around, my breaths becoming too hard to control, why does everything feel so off? I looked up as leather-clad feet bent down, my saving grace, Morí. With her soft eyes, she looked down, concern lacing her blue eyes. "Oh my, what have they done to you? " she spoke in a worried tone as she buttoned the front of my corset back up. With sad eyes, I tried to speak, but now that I have to speak to an actual person it seems all to hard and far too much work. My words tumbling out of my mouth like a baby trying to walk. "C-c-c-o-o-l-d-d." I somehow managed to shiver out, my vision becoming blurry as I was suddenly lifted up by the averaged size woman. I listened as she grunted, clearly straining to walk due to my weight, "alright… let's go…" her voiced strained out as she started to walk up the stairs, her feet loudly bashing against the stairs as she made her embarque.

Staring at the ceiling I noticed that the paint texture changes, and also the way my eyesight decreased, and how my hearing has suddenly begun to lack. I feel so… goddamnit, I can't even figure out my out emotions! Letting out a loud growl as I tried to shift my body, I've never been so weak! Abruptly my body dropped as Mori's legs gave out, reaching out I bit my lip as we landed in a heap of bodies. "Oh my god! Are you alright? Forgive me," she bowed on her knees as she looked down at me. "Mori… it's fine, please just drag me to my room" I strained out as I laid in an awkward position on the floor, lightly twitching my fingers. "What? You surely don't mean?" her face contorted into miff as she gaped at me. Biting back the pain, I smiled, "it's ok, just drag me by the arm or something." I spoke nonchalantly if the world was peachy keen and I could still use my magic freely. "If you insist." with apologetic eyes she stood up and walked behind me, reaching down she gripped my hands and pulled. Biting on my lip again I held back the scream as pain rocketed up my arms. How can a simple spell cause so much pain?! I grunted as the wood floors burned my feet, making it the first time I've ever felt heat in a way that hurt.

Soft tears dripped down my face as I was dragged into my quiet room, "almost there…" Mori's ragged breaths and my sniffles seemed to fill the room with a deafening noise. The sound of a lost battle. Sure there may not have been fists thrown or words spat but something more, what, I'm not quite sure yet. I hope I figure it out one day. "Ready?" her words rang out Echoing in the silent room and before she could give me the chance to reply she lifted me over her shoulder like a bag of potatoes. Her knees almost buckling at the sudden addition of weight, but along with the lift came with a surging amount of pain that more so is jumping around my body. I can't pinpoint it; is it the throbbing in my head, the needles in my feet, legs, and hands, the nausea that quite frankly to far up for me to stop? Everywhere hurts. Suddenly I was weightless, my body painfully crashing on the bed a low sob ejecting from the pit of my stomach as I curled into a ball. Why does this hurt so much? "It hurts!" I screamed, squeezing my eyes tight as tried to stay still. It seemed like hours till a voice made itself apparent, "I'm back" Mori's voice broke the silence. Feeling a hand on my head I opened my eyes, my vision blurry from the tears, I hope.

Staring at her face, I noticed how it started to morph, golden hair being replaced for short, dark brown curls. "Mama…" I drawled out, the pain still throbbing in my head. "It's alright, Rhemmy." her hand gently came down on my cheek, lightly caressing my forehead, "just go to sleep" she melodically spoke, an accent that she had done well at hiding coming through. Taking in a deep breath, I closed my eyes again desperately trying hard to hide the shivers that keep racking my body.

"Let the river bleed

So one day I may be free

If it is I who disagree

Let me take my sorrow

So I can have another tomorrow

If I may, I'll take the arrow

So you and I can be free

Along with no misery..."

slowly I became void to the world as Mori's soft tune became all I knew, and for a second I forgot about my life and all the horrible things it brought with it.

AN**

leave a comment or something, I take criticism, which would be kind of nice so I could improve my writing.


	19. Chapter 18:

Shifting, I rolled over, my back loudly cracking as stretched my stiff body. Letting out a 'ugh' sound I curled back up, my body still sore and a light throbbing still sticking its tendrils in my head. "Are you awake?" Jerking my head to the side I looked over, Morí's eyes are sad and dreary looking, more importantly tired. "Heh" i stared at her with wide eyes, has she been there all night? "Master hasn't come to see you yet, and I'm sorry about your magic" her words are hushed and rushed, as if she was losing a day of life for every word spoken. Reaching out a hand I gently patted her frizzy hair that had long fallen out of its neat bun, "You could have gone to b-" she was quick to interject her eyes glowing with an unneeded amount of alertness. " you needed to be watched," her voice lowered to a mere whisper, her eyes suddenly going dark despite their light apperence. "Because whether that idiot of a man knew it or not that spell could've easily killed you. And yet he still did it because he thought it would keep his precious Anne safe." I stared at her in shock, this certainly isn't the happy-go-lucky morí I know.

"What do you mean kill? It hurt but… I… i" my words faltered, I can't lie and say it didn't hurt that bad, because it did. It felt like my body was being ripped in two and then grilled on pig roast. "It-its the spell, he didn't look into what she was using, the spell was, it was black magic, it's some dangerous stuff. And yet he still let her use it, especially since there was no need." I watched hesitantly as she started to regain her composure, Black Magic huh? Images of my illusion magic drifted into my head, am I a dark mage? Well technically I'm nothing now.

Looking down at my blanket covered feet i sighed, i should at least try to move, no i will move and i'll do something. Abruptly i sat up, in return startling Mori as she let out a sharp gasp, "are you alright?" boy does she say that a lot, grinning at her with my uncommon smile i gave her a thumbs up. "Im doing awesome, now let's start bath time!" quickly jumping to my feet i shakily started to walk out of the room, somehow managing a weak sprint. "Hey come back your body isnt ready yet!" i heard Mori shout behind me as my legs gave out underneath me, causing my body to lurch forward. Landing with a rough 'oof' i grinned and looked behind me, 'smile through the pain for the others' mamas wild voice rang through my head. "Its alright" i chided i shakily stood up, my arms trembling i a weird sensation that isn't quite exhaustion nor drowsiness. Leaning against the wall, i trudged into the bathroom, sitting against the tub i slid down, blowing a breath of air out as i reached the bottom. Turning my head i sewed my grin back on and giggled as Mori came running in, worry etched deep into her face. "Are you crazy?" she spoke as picked at my body, pulling the night gown off that i hadn't realized, had been on in the first place. "Of course i am silly." i spoke carefreely as the sound of running water splashing.

Sitting in the tub i looked behind me as Mori scrubbed my head, " i still dont get why you're so ccaught up about the spell?" i shot her my doey-est eyes could muster, there has to be more than just my safety. Sighing she glanced at the door then turned back to me, "because, this isn't the first time i've dealt with him and his odd hatred of mages." she spit out as angrily yet back to scrubbing my hair. "Did he get you?" i spoke in hush whisper, fiddling with the bubbles.  
"Don't you know it's rude to pester in things that aren't in your domain" her voice took on a softer more playfuly tone, guiding the conversation to somewhere else. "I was always told that was one of my definig traits" i smilled as i leaned back on the porcelian tub, i should just be happy and stop caring so much.

Soon bathtime was over and i had found myslef dressed in a poofy pink dress with yellow ribbons. Fiddling with one of the ribbons on my chest i glanced up, looking in the mirror i noticed how pale my skin had got, suddenly down a few shades. It doesnt look sickly, just weird. Sighing i walked out of the room and into the library, it seems no use to bother hiding the fact i've been reading these magic books. Pulling a book out, i grunted as it seemed to be jammed in the wall, latching my other hand on i pulled the book out with a loud thud, effectively falling in the process. "Whew" with my arms splayed to my sides i looked at the ceiling, large wood beams seeming to make up most of it in square designs. Lifting the book up i looked at it, the old leather smelling old and musty. "I would be weary of that book," i jerked as i quickly spun onto my stomach, liftig myself up like a push up. "Mama" i spoke as i stared at her gray dress. "Mhmm" my mouth tipped open, how is she here? Shes an illusion right? "Ho-" quickly she waved her hand as she grinned at me, "now is not the time for questio-what happened to your magic? I can't sense it." i looked away from her intense stare, her face contorting in anger as the realization hit her. "Its alright, im fine!" that didnt seem to aleve her pain as she curled her fists. "That pig headed bastard, ugh… besides the matter, that book, it belong to a relative of yours, how he got his hands on it is beyond me. I want you to keep that book and hide it. So long for now Memmy." i watched as she caressed my cheek as she faded away in dust, glancing down i looked at its title, "weird, it's in Fiorian" i mumbled as stared at its odd title, Primordial, what does that even mean. Leaving the book on the floor i picked a random book thats about the same size as the old book, "this should do." grabbing the book from the floor i walked out of the room, and back into my room.

Locking my door, i jumped onto my bed with the two books in hand. Now what do i do? Scratching my chin, i looked around, maybe i could rip the pages ou- *knock knock* i froze, oh shit. "Yes" i questioned as i stood up, taking Primordial i tucked in under the mattress on the window side. Walking over to the door i unlocked it, "yes?" shifting my gaze up i looked into Anne's piercing eyes. "You have tutorings today, or have you forgotten like you normally do?" grimacing as her rude i looked down, "ah it seems i have, looks as though you're right again, as you normally are" well that didnt come off as rude as i wanted it, whatever. Letting out a loud huff i walked into the tutoring room, which in basic was a sitting room with a chalk bored and other random things that could be used for teaching. But nothing too modern, everything seems out dated even for me. I guess it doesn't really matter anyways for Uni doesn't like taking me out of the house because of my car sickness.

I looked up at the old man, he's a servant here, i was told to never ask his name as it was improper. But, i broke that rule as soon as Anne had left the room, speaking of which, turning my head i watched as the door softly closed. Looking back to the old man i grinned, "how are ya Shuu?" with soft eyes he smiled as he pulled out my seat. "Just fine Miss. Rhem, i heard about what happened-" quickly i cut him off, "oh Shuu you worry too much, I'm fine see, no cuts no bruises- all good" with dismissive eyes he frowned, "you know it's alright to be sad" his words went above my head as i grinned at him, my face suddenly frozen, why would i be sad? Is it because my magic is gone and i'll never be able to use it again? Why i dont see whats so saddening about that. The thought of never beinng able to use magic settled into my system as the dreams of fire came back to me. No fire, no illusions, no work, what will i do in life? "Rhem?" i jerked as i looked up, "-nothing, Huh, what?!" i scrambled to collect myself as a tear treked down my face. Looking down at the floor i mumbled, "im sorry" feeling a hand wipe away the tear i glanced up, his warm eyes looking a home full of warm fireplaces and story times. "Its alright child, just sit down so we can get this lesson started with." With gleaming eyes I stuck out a thumb, "why of course!"


	20. Chapter 19: The River

Glancing at the table I grimaced, I hate pickled things they're just too sour for my liking. And yet for some unforeseen reason they love pickled things, I can't tell if its just to annoy me or simply because they actually like pickled things. Shoving the pickled radishes around my fork, I sighed. "Ugh, Rhem honey, will you please eat your radishes. They're just superb, Mori spent a long time pickling them." My frown only deepened, I hate when he refers to me like that, it's weird. "I don't like pickled foods, they're too bitter," I grumbled as I glared at Anne, it's funny watching her get all riled up, especially when she can't do anything now. But oh do I feel her wrath when we're alone. "It's unladylike to grumble and mumble like that, talk respectively and stop talking with that ugly accent. It really does ruin my appetite to know that I dine with the likes of your kind" with wide eyes I stared at Anne, " uh excuse you, you pig nose twat" I screamed in Himsin, "do you really think you're any better than me just because of your language?!" I screamed as I stood up, my hair awkwardly falling in my face as she stared at me with frowning eyes. "I don't care to learn pig languages such as so, excuse me, I am done with my food. Uní?" She lulled in that odd tone she only seemed to use around him. "Hm? Ah, oh yes. Mori, please clean this up, Rhem darling you're free to continue eating" he spoke curt and quick as he got up tailing Anne as she quickly walked out of the room.

As soon as they left, I stood up and pushed my chair in, they have a tendency to disappear and not come back. Putting my napkin on the table I grabbed my dishes and walked into the kitchen. "Mori, do you ever think I'll do anything fun again?" I spoke softly as I put the dishes in the large sink. "Honestly, I'm not sure, I guess life's only gonna be as fun as you make it ya know?" I watched as the soft light made her hair look golden, I wonder if I'd look good blonde? "I'm tired of being alone, everyone seems gone." Pulling out the stool at the white kitchen island, I sat down resting my chin on my fingers. With bored eyes I watched as she turned the water off and turned around, letting her long hair down. Smiling she walked over and mocked my pose on the island. "Well for what it's worth, you have me." Her eyes seemed to glow like the earth as her finger stuck out and tapped my nose. " _Well_ Mori, you put up a hard bargain, I guess I have no choice to accept!" I giggled out as reached over and rubbed my hand in her hair, effectively messing up her neatly, curly hair. "Hey, don't mess up my hair you little bugger!" Her voice rung out through the room as she swatted my hand away, our laughter making the lonely home seem a little less lonely.

With a heavy sigh as watched as Mori threw the damp rag on the island, "alright, I think it's time for you to go to bed." Her words soft as she pushed me off the stool. "Yeah, whatever…" I softly smiled as I walked out of the room and up the back stairwell, I like the backstairs better; they're quicker. Walking my room I sighed, the ornate lamp giving the room a soft light blue glow. With a soft snicker, I grabbed my chair and tucked it under the doorknob, lodging to make sure the door wouldn't open anytime. Waddling over to the window I lifted it open, "they think they make me a weakling!" I grinned as I jumped out the window, crouching as the ground slammed into me. "Whew!" I grinned as I broke into a heavy sprint, I have to keep myself in shape. If I can't use magic, then I'll have to be one hell of a fighter. Running into the woods I slammed my fist into a tree, a loud crack ripping through the woods. "Whew-y I sure have gotten strong!" I grinned as I stared down at my red fist. Reaching up I grabbed onto a branch, my eyes already long adjusted to the moonlight. And so that's what I did for a few hours, running my body ragged until I could barely move, well just enough to get back into my room. But I'm not quite there yet…

Sitting down by the creek far from the mansion, I focused on my surroundings taking in the way the trees flutter and shift around me. Breath… taking in deep breaths, I felt as the air changed in its direction, blowing in the opposite direction of the current. Feeling as the wind picked up I noticed a simmering feeling bubble throughout my body, along with it a heavy set nauseousness making its way up my stomach. Keep hold, I thought in a gritted tone as the sick feeling only continued to grow worse, twisting my stomach till I no longer take it. Losing my stern concentration I leaned over on my side, vomit ejecting from my mouth as I suddenly rolled onto my palms and feet. "Ugh.. what the hell?" I spoke grimly as I coughed at the feeling of acid burning the back of my throat. Maybe I can break it, "if I work really hard, I bet I can break it… yeah! This stupid seal isn't the end of me!" I yelled knowing full well I'm far away enough to where they won't hear me. Raising my fist in the air I ignored the annoying simmer feeling that won't leave me so easily. Resetting my position back to my cross-legged position I felt for my surrounding area yet again. Breathing heavily ignored my stomach, growling as the feeling only continued to grow worse, instantly I had found myself in the same juxtaposition as earlier, grabbing the non-vomit dirt I growled as I stared at the glimmering vomit. "Damn it !" my came out gritty as saliva trailed down my face. Sweat chilling the back of my neck as the grass crunched grittily under my small hands, dirt making a new home under my nails.

Gritting my teeth I ignored the burning sensation growing in my eyes intensified, with a sputtering breath I looked up at the tree in front of me. My body shaking as I continued to refuse reality, "no… I… it…." standing up, I leaned on the tree, trying my best to ignore the cold. I can't just not have magic, right? If I was born with it, and have always had it, how could I just suddenly… not have it? Without my permission, the tears boiled over the pot and left my face burning. All I ever do is cry, why? "Weakling" I muttered as I kicked a rock into the river, soft plop letting me know of its new home. Switching my watery gaze to the river I sighed, I wonder how deep it is? Why no go and find out? Maybe I can float to somewhere new, get a fresh start, I like that. Without a care I haphazardly stepped into the river, my leg suddenly being caught by the current pulling me into the water before I could steady myself. Letting out a quick shriek, I scraped around me in a desperate attempt to regain control. Frantically I splashed up, sucking in a giant gulp of water as I lurched to get above the cold water. Kicking my legs up I ripped through the rivers rough surface, desperately taking in the air that my lungs lack. Awkwardly I paddled myself to the edge, gripping onto some thick yellowish green ferns. Groaning I pulled myself uplifting my leg, using it to lurch myself forward, I heaved a heavy breath as I rolled onto the grass. "Well, it looks like I'm fated to be here, huh? Stupid stuff, ain't that right mama?" I sighed as I spread my arms and legs out.

\Lolling my head to the side I sniffled as my body now decided to take to the time to register the burning cold. Now my loud teeth also add to the berating sounds of the surrounding woods, I'm surprised I never run into animals or anything, not like it would be a problem anyways, I'm a pretty good hunter anyways. Well, at least I was. Lifting myself up I stared across the river, a looming feeling washing over me as I stared into the oddly dark, darkness. Slowly standing up I stared into the dense woods, then as if someone had snapped their fingers I turned around and ran in the opposite direction in a desperate attempt to run from whatever's across the river. What the hell was it? I couldn't see it, but I sure as hell could feel it. Zoning out from my thoughts, I tuned into my the sound of my heavy breathing and sound of the blood circulating in my ears; letting me know that, I, am still among the living. I may not have my magic, but I still have my other abilities. Seeing the dim glow from the house I picked up my speed, the adrenaline whirring in my ears.

Coming out, onto the grass I looked around, the area seems much more illuminated by the bright moon. Making my way to the dying flower covered lattice, I jumped on gripping to it for dear life as I crawled up, the lattice's sharp edges digging into the joints of my fingers. If I took my time, then I probably wouldn't have this problem, but for some damn reason I can't help but feel as if something is right on my toes. Refusing to look back I threw my body into the room, landing with a thud as my hand held onto the ledge of the window. "What the hell was that?" poking my head up, I looked outside into the clearing, nothing. Nothing's there, " I'm so stupid…" I mumbled as I wiped my arm across my forehead, sweat, and water keeping my body uncomfortably clammy. Standing up I walked to my bed, a nightgown neatly placed on my made bed. Changing into it, I walked back over to the window. longingly I stared out it, a heavy yawn crawling out of my mouth, deciding that it was simply paranoia I turned around. Crawling into bed I pulled the heavy blanket high over my head. Even though the blanket could've warmed even the coldest persons, I, for some reason couldn't and seemed as though that's the way I slept. Cold and afraid of something I that can't even see.


	21. Chapter 20

Days seemed to turn into months and I had quickly learned that I was going to be getting nowhere with my advancement in magic. It was a hard pill to swallow at first, but I quickly got over it, some would say a little too quickly. But I just can't stay sad about it forever, I must move on and get stronger. I don't think I've given up on magic, I think I've just lost faith in. man mom would beat my ass if she heard me talk like that, but hey, what can I do? Grinning softly I poked at my food, my eyes too heavy and tired to hold up. 'I must've gone too far with my training' I mumbled so softly that I could barely hear my own words. "Is everything alright dear?" Uní's words cut through the dinner silence, the movements of their cutlery coming to halt as they awaited my words. Uncomfortably, I shifted, rolling my shoulders back as corrected my posture before Anne could correct me. "Ah excuse me if I've caused a disruption, everything as of current has been splendidly swell, thank you for inquiring." my words were as soft as I had been told to speak them, my tone much more fluent now. "Why your dialect hasn't changed one bit since I've met you, will you ever stop speaking with that irrefutable accent." Anne words cut through the awkward silence in disdain, "I thought it was improper for a lady to speak out during dinner." I spoke softly, my usual brash tone having been traded in for something much softer and feminine, or at least that what I had been told. Apparently, uni liked that tone of voice and in return, I had only grown to hate it. It wasn't that I disliked Uni. Because he hasn't really done anything for me to truly dislike him. But there's still the fact that he's technically my owner, I'm still not free and for some reason, I can't find it in me to leave. As if something is holding me here in root, I have yet to figure out what it is but when I do I'll be sure to crush it.

Glancing back down at the fancy food, I listened as a loud _clang_ shot through the house, "You insufficient foo-" her words were quickly cut off by uni, "enough! Anne do you have no shame as a woman of proficiency should not squander down to a mere young girl. And you, my _darling_ Rhemmy have to learn it's improper of you to use that dialect, you know it is regarded as being of a lower class, and we can not be seen as low class. We are regarded as a family of high notoriety and I'd like to keep it that way." With dreary eyes I stared up at him through my eyelash length bangs, his face red with conviction. I'm too tired to listen to his shit now, I sighed in frustration as he continued to mumble on about standards we should be upholding, I don't understand it, he's not anyone of royal blood, nor noble, so why does he feel the need to act as so? It's stupid. He's just some businessman trying to fit in a crowd he doesn't even belong in. "excuse me but it seems my studies have left me utterly worn, may I ask to be excused?" if I was at home I wouldn't have to ask to go to bed, I would just do it. But after one too many smacks I learned it was simply easier to just ask to be excused, rather than fight it. "huh, oh, yes, you may be excused, have Mori dress you into your night amenities." with careful eyes I looked away as he stared at me. Ever since that meeting with Suni, I couldn't look at him the same and I noticed it, there was a difference between the way he looks at me and the way mom would look at me. Now I keep a cautious step between us when possible, but I can only be so unnoticeable. Standing up I switched my gaze to Mori, her hair now in a buzz cut, I'm not too sure why though, her hair was pretty. But if uni is anything like my old master then I think I have an idea, but it only made my blood boil and in return, I would get extremely nauseous.

With a stern posture, I let Mori open the door to the hallway, exiting I watched as she hastily closed the door. The chittering of the silverware starting again and then being muted out by the oversized white door. "Mori, I don't think I like it here too much, sure the foods great and having all 'this' is nice, but... I don't know, there's something missing." I quietly ranted as we walked up the stairs, heaving a heavy sigh as I let my posture go as much as I could, my back already used to the squared shoulders posh look. " I understand what you mean, I've been here my entire life, I only know this. At least you got to experience that much." her hand softly found itself around my shoulder, even with Mori I notice the difference, her touch is like the one of a friend, not of a foe. As we walked into the room I watched as she closed the door, the soft glow of the lacrima illuminating the room. Staring at the new bookshelf I lifted my arms and let her do her thing, taking note of the way it became easier to breathe with each string she loosened. "Mori..." my voice suddenly cut out, as if the words had gotten thrown into the ocean. "yes?" her words curt as her nimble fingers did their magic. "do... do. do you ever think Uni would hurt me?" my words quiet as I tried to ignore the questions implications. I heard her sigh as the corset was pulled over my body along with the under layers, she kept quiet and when she finally pulled my nightgown over my head she sat me down on my bed. Staring up at her with questioning eyes I watched as she fought an evident internal battle, her face changing and eyes glancing around the room. Bending down into a kneeling position she grabbed my hands and pulled them on top of the center of my white clothed thighs. Her eyes finally met mine and I was left confused by the emotions her eyes gleaming up at me.

"Rhem I'm not gonna lie to you and you know that, but... I don't know how to safely answer this question. He's already hurt you, you just don't see it. Look around you, I know it seems petty, but your room is the same size as mine and I'm a servant. Whether you know it or not, you're still a slave, the only difference your work will be different. Youll... be, uh, how do I put this, your job is to provide him with children and look pretty. Its blunt to say but you need the truth and even then, I'm not sure you know what that implies." I looked at her with wide and tired eyes. "did you just call me a bull?" I thought back to the time mom and I had lived on a farm, the old woman going on about how the bull was only good for only one thing. "what?" she stared at me confused, her practically non existent brows furrowing. "ya, I went to a farm once and the lady said the bull was only good for breeding." sighing in frustration she looked down and rubbed her forehead. "yes, I guess I am calling you a bull." furrowing my brows I pondered, "whats so bad about being bull?" "Well, for starters you aren't a bull and would have to carry a baby, and furthermore do you even know where babies come from?" I shook my head no, no one ever really took the time to explain these things to me. Watching her face I watched as she let go of my other hand, her face turning beet red as she suddenly pointed her finger down, "it comes from there, and that's how they get put in there too." her words and awkward and uncomfortable as my face turned bright red, almost as bright as her. Leaning down I put my face near hers in wonder, "how do they get in there?" I whispered as I pulled away, "w-well how about we d-discuss that at a later time." nodding curtly I watched as she quickly scurried out of the room, about to slam the door shut but she quickly caught it and gently closed the door.

Blowing a forced breath through my nose I looked out the open window, a gentle breeze swaying the soft curtains. "why is everything so confusing?" I slight chill ran through my body as the cold permeated it, "alright enough of that." I spoke in my home language, I speak as often as I can to myself, I don't want to forget it. Making my way into bed I felt for the book underneath the mattress, it's still there I see. Every time I try to open the book I get sick and furthermore the thing won't let me open it, as there is some seal on it. But since I can't activate my magic anymore, I won't be sure of it. Lightly growled in frustration as I flopped down on the bed, my body finally admitting to how drained it is, and soon before I knew it I was deep under the covers and sleeping to a soft hum that came from nowhere and everywhere.

AN****

thanks, lidss and a-fairy-tail-44 for the reviews, highly appreciated, and if anyone else would like to review that would be great. It lets me know if people are actually liking the story or any criticisms they might have of it.


	22. Chapter 21: lines

"Rhem it's time to wake up" i glanced up as i stared into the empty white, scalloped ceiling, everything around me becoming diluted. Turning my head to the side i yawned, a loud shiver cramming up my back and drumming into my head like a hammer. I still feel so tired, cold, why am I always so cold? "Rhem you have appointments today and need to wake up, now move… please" her words came out quick and rushed, filling the room with an unsettling silence. Turning my head and body i stared at mori longingly, i just don't feel right. Finally willing myself up i kicked the blankets out from the overhead of my feet. "Are you alright?" her voiced, instantly silencing the silence and suddenly i was able to hear the birds chirping outside.

The soft rustle of the overly green trees, in a way it feels like i can hear the sun. the heat waves permeating the soft sound of rustling trees and rays of gold beaming through the window and dancing across the wooden floors. There's something so melodic about it, as if i could run and have no worry, dance without the fear of being snatched. "Hey," i jumped as i looked up my eyes going wide as i had become lost in thoughts that don't really feel quite like my own. Since when had i ever thought like that? Shaking my head i smiled as i stared up at her soft eyes.

"Ah yes my apologies!" i rushed out as i scrambled out of bed, fingers closing in on the dense white fabric as i leaped off the small bed. "Alright arms up" she spoke as she walked away from the closet layers of heavy pink clothing in her hand.

All i ever really wear is winter clothes, i can't get over the cold, i once even asked Uni if he knows the cause of sudden abundance of coolness. But he merely replied with a simple, 'maybe you have a cold or some ailment of the sorts, why don't you procure Mori about this? These are concerns that only women should speak to other women too.' I wish i understood why he thinks i'm so stupid, clearly i remember the big ass seal he had put on me. How could i not? The large circle that wraps over my heart has lines that connect to another smaller black circle that's completely filled in, i don't even want to know what my back looks like. Angled lines connect to the lines in the circle, almost to resemble a cage while also maring the skin a dark eggplant color.

Switching my gaze up from the lines that i hadn't realized i was staring at, i lifted my arms and internally prepared my myself for another day of waist training. Apparently i haven't been developing fast enough, so Anne suggested we try tighter corsets to see if getting a more 'womanly' figure will help my 'mis-comings'. I'm not all entirely sure what she means by that, but i have a feeling it's not the greatest of things. Choking a breath i grabbed the bed frame as the corset half ass killed me, then letting go I lifted up my arms as she slipped layers of heavy dresses on me, cream, blue, pale green. I see they're going for a spring-ish theme today, they tend not dress me in too many pinks, Anne said it clashes with my hair too much. And we all know if Anne says something, it's surely to be followed to a tee.

Once i had been dressed and laced up i was rushed downstairs to breakfast, something that was also nauseating. Yet again Anne had suggested that if i ate more and put on weight i might also become a little more endowed. So once again i stared at the large plates in front of me, i have a big appetite, but not this big. Food seemed to be divided by the product, one plate only holding eggs, another buttered bread, ham, sausage, sauteed vegetables… the list never seemed to end and i had to eat it all. and if i puked id have to swallow it down or face an angry Anne, which is something I don't want to deal with. Eating the food quickly I simply shoved it down my throat and tried my best to remember to chew. Only choking a few times I leaned back and stared at the other people, Uni and Anne, still eating. They stared with miff experessions, "how you manage to eat so much will never fail to impress me darling." Uni spoke as he shot me a weird look that could almost be described as loving, for some reason it makes me uncomfortable. "I don't know, you're the one making me eat it all…" I slurred as the tall tale sign of overeating popped into my mind. "Are You alright?" I stared at him, trying to harass him with a glare. "Im fine."

Glancing up at the clock i figured i would be leaving soon, so standing up i pushed my chair in and walked to the sitting room by the door. Laying down on the couching i glanced at the older maid named Riaku, her graying hair tied up in a neat bun. She usually followed me when mori didn't. I don't understand why they follow me so much, i get they're servants but still, i just don't see the point- "is there something wrong Miss. Cosa?" my eyes jumped at the faint voice that fluttered in from the side of the room. "Uhm no, i'm good thanks for asking?" i spoke softly as i sat back up. The corset practically holding me stiff straight, i cant move much either because of how tight it is. Taking in as deep of breath i tried to push myself back up, but only failed miserably. Hearing footstep walking towards me i looked up, Uni's soft eyes smiling, "would you like some help?" sending a curt nod, i reached up a 'gentle' hand and grabbed his arm. Lifting me up i awkwardly tumbled as he pulled a lot harder than i anticipated, causing me to crash into his side. Feeling a hand awkwardly stumble a little too far down my back i felt myself glance up. "Oops" he spoke in higher tone than normal and removed his hand. "You know it's time to leave?" glancing at the clock, which seemed to be in every room of the house. "Oh, it seems as so doesn't it? Well then, shall we be off?" i spoke in the normally preppy tone.

Walking out of the house i was lifted into the car and went into shut off mode as i called it. Today, i am going to my last dress fitting, it seems i am to be married within a month or two, i haven't taken the time to remember the date. Why should i? It can't be that important… right? Feeling the car move, i banged my head against the window, loud thud ringing throughout the car. "Are you alright?" Unis voice cut through the naseauting rumble from the motor, "dont talk to me…" i wheezed in HImsIn as I desperately trIed to keep down the small mountaIn of food Im forced to eat. "Ok darlIng whatever you say!" hIs words sarcastic and chipper, and for a moment i actually debated on whether i should make him see things under the illusion magic, but as soon as thought reached my fingers, puke crawled up my throat and i grumbled lowly as i made a weak attempt to swallow it. But, to my favor, the ride was over and i, as usual, fell out of the ground and dived for the ground. As usual though, Uni was there to catch me, causing me to miss my chance at latching onto the sweet ground. "Now how many time must we tell you not to jump onto the ground? When will you listen?" i glared at him and his petty words. "When i'm free" i spoke lowly in Himsin, the darkness in my voice becoming a little too apparent as he took a hesitant step back. But then, he did something that took me by surprise, retching his hand back he swung, his palm making a loud thwick on my cheek. "Listen to me when i talk and stop speaking that plebeian language." my mouth dropped as i watched his courage hold. Heaving an angry puff i shoved my way out his grip and walked into the dress store.

AN*

Sorry for the late update, schools started up again and i also got a job, so upadates maybe a little slimmer.


End file.
